


Code Blue

by amoremihun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Dirty Talk, Doctor Byun Baekhyun, Doctor Park Chanyeol, Doctor/Patient, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Mpreg, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoremihun/pseuds/amoremihun
Summary: "You said you'll be Right here forever baby.I know someday, There's no forever baby.I'm just looking for a little favorand you're just trying to save a little time.Baby let me give you a piece of mine.That's what I get for loving you, code blue."A Chanbaek Doctors au where in Chanyeol, isang malandi na doktor at Baekhyun, isang taong sex deprived pero nagpapakipot pa (nang konti) kay Doc. Park.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	Code Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Patawad for inaccurate medical terms and ways huhuhu.
> 
> I would Like to thank Miss J for the commission! I enjoyed writing this story. Sana po magustuhan niyo. 💖

\---

“Code blue!!"

"Code three!!"

Nagsilabasan ang buong medical forces ng makati med dahil sunod sunod ang ambulansya na dumarating.

Nagkakagulo sa buong Makati med dahil kanina, may aksidenteng nangyari sa may bandang rufino. Hindi inaasahan na mawalan ng preno yung isang bus kaya ibinangga na lang nung drive ito sa isang concrete wall kaysa magkaroon pa ng mas malalang damage.

Puno ang ospital ng mga taong sugatan. Buti na lang ay walang ni isang namatay sa mga pasahero pero, napuruhan naman yung driver at ang konduktor na kailangan ng major Surgery.

Tinawag na ng isang nurse si Mister Lee, yong available na neuro-surgeon at this hours since may namuong dugo sa brain nung konduktor

At para naman doon sa internal bleeding ng driver through shock--

"Doc Byun! Ready na na ang OR."

"Okay, on my way." Doc Byun changed his clothes na pang OR and nag hugas na braso hanggang kamay before proceeding inside the operating room.

Baekhyun tried his best to save the bus driver using his skills as a surgeon.

Baek checked all of his test and confirmed ba internal bleeding nga ang cause ng pagsusuka niya ng dugo and ang pang swell ng abdomen.

_"Let's do exploratory laparotomy."_

"Yes doc."

Baekhyun Byun was a General/emergency Surgeon na incharge sa mga ganitong mga pangyayari. Ang mga aksidente na hindi inaasahan, mga scenario na kailangan talaga agad bigyan ng operation at mas madalas siya sa sitwasyon na sobrang 50/50 na ng buhay ng isang tao katulad ngayon.

Baekhyun took a deep breath bago niya sinimulan iligtas ang bus driver. It's his job. Iyon ang sinumpaang pangako niya as a doctor.

  
  


\---

  
  


"Ang sakit ng likod ko dzai!!!" Nurse Hwang said while massaging her lower back.

It's been hours since nag code blue ang buong hospital and Finally, nailigtas na ang mga dapat iligtas, nagamot na ang dapat magamot.

"You did well guys!" Baekhyun said at pumapalakpak pa. Halatang sobrang saya na naging superhero at nadagdagan nanaman ang mga taong nailigtas niya.

Ang sarap lang sa feeling na nakakatulong ka sa tao kaya deserve ng mga frontliners ng sobrang mataas na sahod dahil hindi biro mag ligtas ng tao.

"Naman Doc Byun, galing mo kaya!" Mark said, yung isang nurse na halos kasama rin ni Baekhyun sa lahat ng surgery niya.

"Sumisipsip ka naman Mark eh!"

"Totoo naman na ang galing ni doc." Natawa lang siya sa ka-cutan ng buong team kanina na nasa OR.

"Oh yung iba pa nating super man!" Dumating rin sa may private room si Doctor Lee at yung bestfriend ni Baek, si Junmyeon.

"You did well sist!"

"Aba talaga, mahirap kalabanin si kamatayan pag nanunundo na!" Junmyeon exclaimed and all of them agreed on what he said.

Mahirap talaga kalaban si Kamatayan.

"Deserve natin ng samgyup. Sino g after shift?"

"G na agad! Deserve natin ang mabusog!!" Lahat sila pumayag sa balak nung isang kasamahan nilang nurse.

Ang ganda ng teamwork at solidarity ng team Mak-Med. Nagkakasundo silang lahat at dahil magkasundo nga silang lahat, dumating yung supervisor nila na su Doc Zhang. Hindi lang yan basta supervisor.

"Musta Surgery, babe?" Doc Zhang asked his boyfriend. 

Si Junmyeon.

"Okay lang lang naman! Hehe mamaya mo na ako yakapin after shower."

"Ang landi naman!"

"Manahimik ka Miyoung palibhasa wala kang jowa!" Natawa silang lahat doon but Doc Zhang proceeded with his announcement.

"You did well today kaya I am letting you all na mag early out." Good news yoon para sa kanila that's why all of them celebrated. 

"Pero…"

"Babe, kj mo naman!!"

"Sorry babe pero ito utos eh. So ayun nga, you need to be here tomorrow by 9am, maaga ng 2 hours sa normal time in niyo dahil may bagong doktor tayong iw-welcome sa team."

"Dagdag dapat toh sa sweldo."

"Tangina please lang! Deserve natin mga frontliners ng increase sa sweldo yung tipong kasing taas ng mga youtuber!"

"Pero doc Zhang, pogi ba yang doktor na yan?"

"Ang landi mo naman Lianne!"

"Secret! Okay mukhang G na kayo sa samgyup niyo kaya sige na, out na."

That was Doc Zhang's last words sa kanila bago sila iwan at hinayaan na sa pakay nila for tonight.

Ang out na 10pm ay naging 7pm kung sinuswerte ka nga naman.

"Huy Baek."

"Oh?"

"Hindi ka ba curious kung pogi yung doktor na darating bukas?" Baekhyun was started of what Junmyeon said.

"My god Junmyeon! Wala akong oras."

"Plastik ka! Akala mo naman hindi naiinggit sa akin kasi ako may dilig."

Baekhyun looked around at tinignan kung may mga tao bang dumadaan along the way habang pabalik sila ng kani-kanilang mga locker room.

Minsan, hindi. Kadalasan napakapasmado ng bibig ni Junmyeon like, sobrang ingay at walang sawa na sinasampal kay Baekhyun na may jowa ito at siya, wala. Walang jowa wala pang dilig at wala rin increase sa sweldo.

Lahat na lang wala.

"Shut up!"

"Kung pogi, bingwitin mo na ah! Minsan ka lang makahanap ng matabang isda sa dagat."

Kung gets niyo, godbless.

"Ang kalat!"

"Deserve mo ng dilig Baekhyun my friend. Ilang taon ka nang tuyo."

"Oo na! Cr lang ako. Kita tayo sa office ko."

Naghiwalay na yung dalawang magkaibigan dahil lumiko ng direksyon si Baek papunta sa common Cr ng ospital. Tinatawag siya ng kalikasan at kailangan niya ilabas ang yellow liquid mula sa anak niya, gets niyo na yang "anak"

Sa cubicle niya nilabas ito, ayaw niya doon sa nakatayo kasi you know, conservative siya, hindi niya basta basta pinapakita yung anak niya.

Tapos nun, naghugas na siya ng kamay and sakto, may boy rin na naghugas sa tabi niya.

"You look tired." Baekhyun was weirded with the guy.

Bigla ka ba naman kausapin?

"Uhm, yeah… maraming trabaho."

"Yet you look beautiful." 

Wow, nagpapakilig.

He looked at the tall guy beside him and he was shookt, lumaki ang mga mata niya. 

Kasi naman!!!

Ang pogi nung katabi niyang lalaki, naka polo at pants tapos ang borta borta!

_Ang matabang isda na kailangan niya mabingwit. Ito yun nasa harapan na niya._

"Ohh.. thanks."

"Cold naman."

"Eh, i don't know what to say. Kinikilig ako, ayun."

"Glad to hear that! Sige una na ako. See you when I see you."

_Yeah, see you when I see you_.

"Okay." Then the unknown guy left the restroom. Baekhyun waited for like 10 minutes bago tuluyan lumabas at nagpunta sa office niya at sakto na nasa loob na si Junmyeon. 

"Hoy, ang tagal mo naman letche!"

"SORRY NAMAN!."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\----

Baekhyun bilang isang masunurin na nilalang ay maaga pa lang is nagaayos na siya ng kanyang mga gamit papasok. It was 7am pa lang, napaaga siya dahil may emergency surgery siya.

May mas magandang rason para pumasok ng maaga hindi yung papasok ng maaga just to meet the new doctor. Hindi naman yun VIP pero puta, feeling special masiyado kailangan ng grand entrance? Tapos kakatext lang ni doc Zhang na under pala sa kanya yung ipapakilala kasi kakadating lang raw nito from spain at yung Head ng ospital mismo nag request na si Baekhyun yung mag guide.

May magagawa ba si Baek doon? Edi susundin niya yung utos nung nakakataas.

_Baka kasi magkaroon ng increase diba._

Pagdating niya sa ospital dumiretso na siya agad para magpalit ng attire and pumasok na sa OR. the surgery lasted for about a hour 9 am past ten kaya mga 9:30 na siya nakapag ayos ng sarili and sakto na pulong pulong sa meeting room yung mga nurse at yung ibang doktor.

At kasama nga talaga yung pinaka head ng buong ospital.

“Doc Park, Sorry po kung late.”

“It’s okay. Wala pa naman yung _Kapatid ko.”_

Ah kapatid naman pala kaya may pa special treatment na ganito.

Baekhyun really thought kanina na late na siya kasi its been thirty minutes after nung nasabing call time kahapoan. 

Yung kapatid naman ni Doc Park yung late.

"Huy! Buti nakaabot ka." Good thing dahil naandoon si Junmyeon para may makausap naman siya about dito sa nangyayari.

Chismoso with a class kunmbaga.

"Sino ba tong kapatid ni Doc at ang tanggal? Kung ganito lang kawalang sense of punctuality itong magiging _under_ sa akin nako, thanks na lang."

"Chismis ito sis ah. Sabi nila Pogi raw yung kapatid ni doc, nakita raw dito kahapon ng hapon."

"Aanihin ang looks kung ganito. Late. Sinasayang mga oras natin." Nagtataray si Baekhyun kasi maski siya naiirita.

Dapat 10 pa in nila kaso epal, napaka epal.

After a few minutes, biglang bumukas yung meeting room nila at iniluwa noon yung lalaki ni Baek sa CR.

I mean, yung lalaking na encounter niya sa cr yesterday.

At gulat na gulat si Baekhyun dahil doon.

Ano naman ginawa niya dito? At bakit siya pinapasok dito?

_Wait… don't tell him…_

"I'm sorry kung late, _kuya_! There was an accident on my way and I had to do some CPR."

At tama nga ang thoughts ni Baekhyun.

The guy he met inside the comfort room is the director's brother.

"Okay since we are almost in code blue. I just wanted to introduce my brother, _Chanyeol Park._ He is a neurosurgeon who just got his degree from spain at kailangan niya maging familiar sa facility and nature natin since iba naman ang galaw ng environment ng hospital mula sa spain." Intro ni Doc Park.

"And That job was given to you, _Doc Byun._ "

"Yes, Doc." He glanced at the guy named Chanyeol who's also throwing him a smile or should I say, A smirk?

Basta, the energy he is giving Baekhyun was something really tempting? Intimidating? Hindi niya sure.

Ang pinakaligtas na description is nakukuha niya si Baekhyun.

"I am telling this also para sa inyong lahat na dont treat him like a VIP or something just because we are connected. Pag deserve niya mapagalitan at mapagsabihan, gawin niyo. Iba iba man tayo ng natapos pero pantay-pantay ang ating layunin, at yun ang magligtas ng buhay sa ating makakaya."

Lahat ng mga nurse at doktor na present doon ay tumango at nag bow kay Doc Park. Madali silang pinalabas dahil mag c-code blue na, may aksidente na naman na nangyari.

Baek was also going out with Junmyeon kaso nauna na yung kaibigan dahil maraming doktor na mas kailangan ng asist.

"I told you, beautiful. See you when I see you." Chanyeol said at sinabayan siya sa paglalakad nito.

"It's nice seeing you again. And, paano mo naman ako nakilala?"

"Kilala ka ni Kuya since you're the only male doctor who's really attractive."

Ang galing magpakilig ng Bortang Neuro surgeon na ito.

"Doc!!! Emergency!!" May nurse na lumapit kay Baekhyun ka ahe immediately ran and followed the nurse with Chanyeol at dinala silang dalawa sa isang patient na sobrang duguan ang ulo nito.

"What happened?"

"Nabangga po doc." Baekhyun checked everything 0ara malaman kung ano yung sunod na gagawin.

"Patawag si Doc Sungmin!"

"Doc, may major operation siya tsaka karamihan sa mga Neuros natin ay booked."

"Ihanda niyo na ang OR." Chanyeol said beside Baekhyun at katulad ng ginawa nito kanina, the taller also checked thoroughly lalo na sa may bandang ulo.

It's his major.

"Ihanda niyo na ang OR. Immediate operation!"

"Chanyeol, you sure?" Baek asked him.

"Yea and you are coming with me."

"Sandali. Hindi ko alam--"

_"I need you._ Baka kasi iba yung equipments na ginagamit sa Spain at iba rin yung dito and I need to know all of them. Ako lang available na neuro at this is an emergency! Come on, Doc Byun." Ofcourse he didnt think twice na. Its an emergency situation kaya pumayag na siya sa inaalik ni Doc Park at agad agad nang nagpalit ng suot and pumasok na sa Operating room.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\-----

"Ligtas na po yung asawa niyo." Sinabi ito ni Doc Park sa asawa nung inoperahan niya kanina, Baekhyun was by his side, pinapanood yung emotional scene sa harap niya.

After kasi sabihin ni Chanyeol na ligtas na yung asawa niya, umiyak ito sa harapan niya and niyakap si Doc. He was si emotional at the same time happy para doon sa lumandi sa kanya sa restroom.

He knows na ito ang first surgery niya na ginanap sa Pilipinas after staying for so many years sa Spain.

Lumabas na sa OR yung patient na inoperahan and he's now in good condition. Doc Park really did an amazing job and he's glad na siya ang kasama nito.

"Hey, Doc."

"Yes po, Doc Park?"

"You also did well in assisting me. Sabi ko naman sayo na baka malito ako sa ibang gamit."

"Tinulungan lang naman ikaw, you did all the job."

"That's the point. You helped and without you, this surgery may fail." Hindi na nagrebutt si Baekhyun and just smiled at doc Park.

"Okay okay. We did well."

"And i hope na marami pa akong surgeries na magWa with you. _We make a good team."_

"Yeah, I think so too.."

"By the way. I haven't formally introduced myself. Chanyeol Park. Sa Spain, they call me cheol cause my name for them is too long." Chanyeol offered his hand for a hand shake with him.

"Baekhyun Byun. Nice to meet you,

"Can I say something?"

"It's okay."

"If we're alone like this. I'll call you _Baeby."_

Ang landi landi.

Ganyan ba pag galing ng Spain? Malandi? Sobrang landi?

"Malandi ka ano?"

"It's fun." The taller man leaned closer to him and said something that cause Baek too blush.

_"Can't wait for the day na papatulan mo kalandian ko and then I will pleasure you if you let me."_

Ang kalat kalat lord please!!!

Nasa ospital sila oh my god!!!

"Stop that, Chanyeol."

_"You can call me anytime if bored ka. Kayang kaya kita libangin, Baby "_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  


"Bobo ka sis!!"

"Ano ba Junmyeon!!"

"Gaga ka kase!!! Tite na lumalapit sayo nagpakipot ka pa? I mean kapatid ng head ng makati med, borta at mukhang daks, di mo pinatulan ang alok na kantot?!?!?!" Nasa office ngayon ang dalawang magkaibigan na Junmyeon at Baek, pinag uusapan yung nangyari kahapon, yung pag uusap nila ni Yeol.

Actually, Hindi maalis sa isip ni Baekhyun yung mga sinabi ni Chanyeol kahapon. Sobrang tempting nung offer, sobrang sarap sis. Ang galing galit lang talaga lumandi nung Bortang galing spain.

_At dahil ngang galing spain, sana totoo nga ang sabi sabi na malalaki raw ang light stick ng mga kastila. Di kastila si Chanyeol lero galing spain so baka naman napasahan ng big dick energy diba?_

Pero di muna kinagat ni Baekhyun, obvious naman kung bakit siya sineserminan ngayon ng kaibigan niya.

Baby siya, inosenteng surgeon na hindi mukhang sex deprived.

"Hindi Fubu ang hanap ko okay? Tsaka hello ka one night stand, katrabaho ko?"

"Tite is tite, Baekhyun. Wala kang karapatan ngayon mainggit sa amin ni Yixing kasi tumanggi ka sa tite!"

"Wala bang filter yan bibig mo?"

"Wala sa mga tanga katulad mo!!!" 

"Okay sis, can you chill? Pinagiisipan ko--"

"Huwag ka na magisip!! I-idbs mo na yung lightstick please lang!"

"What lightstick?" They stopped talking kasi yung may ari ng lightstick biglang pumasok sa office ni Baek.

“Oh Doc, kabute ka ba?” Siniko na si Junmyeon na walang kafilter filter talaga ang bunganga, baka madulas kasi at kung ano mayawag niya kay Chanyeol.

  
  


“Sige Jun, alis ka na.” He eyed at his friend at tinataas taasan pa niya ng Kilay.

Okay, gets na niya gusto iparating ni Baek.

“Okay okay sis. _Goodluck sa lightstick mo.”_

Junmyeon also eyed on him pati si Chanyeol, minata niya. The taller looked at him weirdly habang naglalakad ito paalis at numg makalabas na ito, Baek start talking.

“Ikaw naman, hindi ka ba marunong kumatok? Isang araw ka pa lang dito bastos ka na.”

“Oh, chill lang. galit na galit ka.”

“Ang bastos mo kasi. Baka nakakalimutan mo na under ka sa akin.” The taller chuckled when Baek said that.

Chuckle na may laman.

“Under ako sayo?”

“Hindi ba yun ang sabi ng kapatid mo?”

“Oh yeah. Under ako sayo. Nasa ilalim mo ako then ikaw nasa ibabaw ko, tama ba?” Baek nodded.

At ito naman si Doc Park, ngumisi at unting-unti lumapit kay Baekhyun and the smalled was stepping back hanggang sa tumama na yung pwet niya sa upuan.

Kino-corner siya ngayon ni Chanyeol.

“What a Nice concept, can’t wait sa live action ng ikaw nasa ibabaw ko tapos ako sa ilalim mo.”

“Bottom ka?”

“No, you ride me.”

“Isa ka rin walang filter ang bunganga ano?”

“I’d like to be bold with you, doc. Literally and figuratively.” A blush creeps on the smallers cheeks. He was really flustered sa mga sinasabi sa kanya ni Chanyeol.

_Pag siya di nakapagpigil, luluhod na siya right now and there._

“Stop being a flirt. Walang effect.”

“I told you. I can wait.”

“You can?”

“Hindi na mahalaga kung matagal as long as in the end, you’re in my arms, and I am _inside you.”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


———

“Code blue!!”

“Shit.” It’s been two weeks simula nung naging encounter sa landian nung dalawa. Nothing changed, nilalandi pa rin naman siya ni Chanyeol but the landi is not that kalat sa first two days.

Siyempre Chanyeol was starting to adjust sa hospital environment ng Pilipinas and nagiging busy rin siya since marami-rami na ang nagpapacheck-up sa kanya. (Pogi kasi kaya doon na ngayon ang punta ng mga malalandi.)

As for Baekhyun, hindi masyadong busy kasi wala naman emergency so far which is good, maraming tao ang ligtas, hindi nasasaktan and that calmness in two weeks has officially ended.

  
  


May aksidente nanaman ang nangyari at malapit ito sa May south super highway. Isang truck ang bumangga sa SUV and kinaladkad talaga ng truck yung kotse na naglalaman ng dalawang couple at isang bata edad 6 years old.

At yung bata ang nag aagaw buhay ngayon. 

"Doc Park is up na guys!" Pati si Baekhyun nagmadali na nagpalit at pumasok sa OR para i-assist si Doc Park sa surgery na agad nilang sinimulan. Mabilis ang aksyon na kailangan dahil hindi biro yung kaso ng bata. Malakas ang pagkakauntog ng bata na nag cause ng hemorrhage sa loob.

Sobrang abala nilang lahat sa OR. Ginawa nilang lahat ang best nila to save the child. Lalo na si Chanyeol na siya ang main doctor sa surgery na ito. Hindi siya sumusuko kahit natalksikan na siya ng dugo at lahat pero in the end…

He didn't save the baby. Nag flat line na and kahit anong revive na ginawa ng team, hindi umepekto.

Nauna nang lumabas si Chanyeol sa Operating room na agad rin na sinundan ni Baekhyun dahil nag aalala siya for Chanyeol.

Paglabas nilang dalawa, bumungad sa kanila ang dalawang di katandaan na magasawa at tinatanong nila kung kamusta ang kalagayan ng bata.

"Doc! Ano ang nangyari sa pamangkin ko?!" Sigaw nung babae sa harapan ni Chanyeol pero hindi siya makasagot. Hindi niya masabi na hindi nila napigilan ang hemorrhage.

"Ma'am…" singit ni Baek. Hinawakan niya yung braso ni Chanyeol bilang isang simple gesture na it's okay.

Sa field ng medic, everything is at risk. Walang buhay na walang nasa panganib and also, hindi maiiwasan ang mga bagay na ganito. Ang mga bagay na hindi lahat gamay mo, hindi lahat kaya mo iligtas.

"Sorry--"

"Sorry Ma'am. She didn't make it." Isang sampal ang na receive ni Chanyeol mula doon sa matanda pagkatapos niya sabihin yun.

"Anong klase kayong mga doktor? Hindi niyo naligtas pamangkin ko? Para san pa at naging mga doktor kayo?!"

"I'm sorry po. Ma'am."

"Walang magagawa yang sorry mo! Patay na yung pamangkin ko at wala kayong nagawa!" Buti na lang dumating yung ibang nurse para pigilan yung babae na hampas hampasin si Chanyeol.

The taller walked out. Susundan sana ni Baek kaso tinawag siya ni Mark kasi may isa pang emergency surgery at need siya dahil nagkukulang sila sa ngayon ng surgeon, siya lang available. 

He decided na after ng surgery niya, try niya icomfort si Chanyeol. Hindi biro yung mamatayan ng patient lalo na pag alam mo sa sarili mo na you did everything to save them. People call frontliners their super hero which they are really super heroes but, they are not gods. Hindi sila diyos na mapipigilan nila ang kapalaran ng tao.

Tao rin sila at pareparehas lang tayo dito hindi alam ang kahihinatnan ng buhay natin at lalong hindi ito mapipigilan. Learn to respect and understand what they are doing.

Natapos na yung surgery ni Baekhyun, nagshower, nagpalit at anything na ginagawa niya after surgery ay ginawa na niya at pinuntahan si Chanyeol sa office niya na natagpuan niya nga na tuliro at nakatingin lang sa pader.

“Chanyeol.”

“Ano.”

“Sumama ka sa akin.”

“Leave me alone.” Cold na sinabi yun ni Chanyeol but Baekhyun didn’t gave up. Kung ayaw madala sa santo dasalan edi sa santo paspasan niya dadalhin ito.

He took the taller's wrist at binuhos ni Baek ang lahat ng kanyang lakas para mahila si Chanyeol na nagawa naman niya.

“Ano ba? Saan ba kasi tayo pupunta?”

“Basta! _Trust me on this.”_ Hindi na nagreklamo pa si Chanyeol after Baekhyun said that.

_May tiwala siya sa kanya_

Dahil nga may tiwala si Chanyeol sa kanya. Hinayaan niya lang na kung saan siya dalhin nito sa parte ng ospital.

Dinala siya ni Baek sa pinaka mataas na floor ng makati med kung nasaan ang mga VIP rooms. Wala naman masiyadong naka confine na VIP guest kaya doon muna sila tumambay sa room na pinaka dulo kung saan kita ang buong Makati. Yung traffic ng makati, kitang kita.

Parehas silang dalawa na umupo doon sa may couch na inusog lang nila paharap doon sa bintana at sabay nilang pinagmasdan ang buong Makati.

"Alam mo ba. Noong unang pasok ko dito sa Makati Med, namatayan ako ng pasiyente." Baekhyun started their conversation with his story.

"Biruin mo yun, unang patient ko bilang surgeon, frist operation ko bilang main surgeon tapos hindi ko naligtas. I feel really bad kasi pakiramdam ko, hindi pa sapat skills ko para magligtas ng tao. Feeling ko hindi ko deserve na makuha yung lisensya ko." It's been 6 years nung mangyari yung sinabi niya and the pain and doubts are still there.

Sobrang masakit yoong bagay na yun sa kanya.

"Tapos napunta ako dito kakaiyak. Itong room dito is hindi madalas gamitin ng mga guest. Dulo na kasi and pinaka huling room pa. Kaya kita dinala dito baka makatulong kasi sa'yo yung method ko pag namamatayan ako ng pasyente. Uupo ako dito tapos pagmamasdan ko lang yung buong Makati. Yung mga kotse, mga tao. Yung traffic at nanghuhusga ako ng mga driver na walang disiplina sa daan. Ang refreshing. Sana makatulong sayo."

"It was really a big help to me. Tama rin yung minsan na uupo ka lang sa mataas na lugar, pagmamasdan mo ang kalsada tapos tahimik ka lang."

Tumahimik muna sila ng ilang minuto. Hinayaan ni Baek na makapagunwind si Chanyeol silently at hinayaan na mawala sa sistema ang nangyari kanina.

Kahit kasi sabihin mo na minsan, talagang hindi mo mapipigilan na mamatayan ng pasyente, masakit talaga the fact na hindi mo napigilan si Kamatayan at ginawa mo na ang lahat pero di mo parin naligtas.

Lalo na for Chanyeol na matagal na sa med field, sa ibang bansa pa. Marami na siyang na encounter na life and death situation na death ang napili and it still hurts for him. Hindi naman maiaalis talaga.

"Baekhyun, to be honest parehas tayo ng experience."

"Namatayan sa first surgery mo as the Main?" Baek asked and the taller nodded.

"My first surgery, my first patient who didn't make it and _my first love left me."_

"Ha?! True ba?"

"Oo. After the surgery it self, dumating yung first love ko. Sabi niya, pupunta siya ng Australia for her studies. She really asked for a break up kasi hindi niya kaya ang ldr. She told me to wait pero hindi ko na ata kaya. It's been a decade and hindi ko alam kung kilala pa ba niya ako. Katawa nga eh. Galit ata sa akin si Lord ng araw na yun at maraming bagay ang nanakit sa akin." Katawa kasi si Baekhyun natawa talaga.

Masiyado siyang na amaze sa pagkatao ni Chanyeol ngayon. Nakakapanibago.

"Hindi ko akalain na yung malanding lalaki ay may soft side. Akala ko puro kabastusan lang lalabas sa bibig mo." 

"Hahaha. Gusto mo ba gawin natin dito? Ipaalam natin sa Makati na nakatuwad ka at nagpapatira sa akin?"

"Heh! Manahimik ka malandi." Both of them chuckled.

If you're gonna ask Baek if medyo uncomfy siya sa mga sinasabi ni Chanyeol. Honestly, hindi. He kinda likes it pero hindi na niya muna papatulan ang offer niya.

Some other time if sure na siya na worth it naman ibigay kay Chanyeol ang perlas after years ng dry season..

"Hahahaha. Bagay pala tayo ano."

"Bagay na ano?"

"Na friends. Thank you for comforting me. I didn’t expect na concerned ka sa akin kahit minsan nilalandi kita."

"Ano ka ba. Tao ka pa rin naman and you need someone with you na karamay. _Hindi ka nagiisa."_

  
  


_"Thank you, Baekhyun."_

  
  
  


\-----

Isang buwan na ang nakakalipas mula nang maging officially friends with dirty talk si Chan at Baek. Oo, legit na friends with dirty talk hindi friends with benefits. Hindi pa sinusuko ni Baek ang perlas and si Chanyeol, hindi nag m-move with out Baek's permission. Landian lang talaga sila and they became really close because of that.

Today, kasalukuyan na nasa canteen si Junmyeon at Baekhyun at eto nanaman, usapang kalat. Particularly, kalat ni Junmyeon sa jowa niya.

"Yuck ka naman!! Really, Junmyeon? Nag sex kayo sa Operating Room?"

"Hindi naman sa loob!! Yung ano sa may tass kung saan pwede manood. Ewan ko rin eh. Nanood lang naman kami ng Sugery ni Yixing pero hindi ko alam nangyari basta pinuputa na lang niya ako and I am not complaining."

Hindi rin alam ni Baek kung bakit natitiis niya ang pakinggan ang kalat. Siguro dahil hindi niya muna nararanasan.

"Ikaw naman, Baek. Nagiging close kayo ni Chanyeol ah? Pinatulan mo na ba kasi kung single ako tuwad na agad."

"Ayoko pa sa totoo lang."

"So hanggang dirty Talks na lang kayo?" The smaller nodded.

Literal na dirty talk kasi ang nangyayari at ang malala pa, nakikisakay na si Baek sa mga sinasabi ni Chanyeol.

Like example, sasabihin ni Chanyeol "try kaya kita paluwagin dito?" Then Baek will reply "paluluwagin lang, hindi lalaspagin?"

Mga ganyan na tipo pero hindi pa nila talaga trip mag sex as in., Ayaw pa ni Baek. Magpapakipot pa siya.

"Okay naman ah? There's something wrong?"

"Wala naman pero really hanggang diyan na talaga?"

"Maybe yes muna. Hanggang salita muna kami. Pag naisip ko na tumuwad at magpalaspag, doon ko na siya papayagan na gawin akong ano… ano sabi mo?"

"Puta."

"Oo, yun."

Buti na lang wala silang ibang katabi at hindi nila naririnig yung usapan na sobrang bastos.

After ng lunch nila, bumalik si Baekhyun sa Office niya kasi may Need siyang aralin na surgery for next week. Pag pasok niya, nagulat na lang siya na nadoon si Chanyeol naka upo sa upuan niya, naka cross pa ang arms. Akala mo isang Alpha na papagalitan yung Omega kasi late umuwi.

"Why?"

"May coffee akong dala." He pointed at the Tim Hortons cup using his lips.

"Ayos yan ah. Thank you."

"May bayad yan."

"Ano?"

"Blowjob." At eto nanaman sila. Parang kanina, pinaguusapan lang nila ni Junmyeon about sa dirty talk nila tapos ngayon, eto na. Nagsisimula na sila.

"Tss, blowjob lang pala gusto mo. Akala ko gusto mo naka tuwad na sa lamesa at nagpapakantot na sayo kaso hindi."

"Best option. Can I?" Lalapitan na sana siya ni Chanyeol pero hinampas niya ito sa braso.

"Gaga joke lang!"

"Hahaha, joke lang rin. Tomorrow pala, pwede ba kita ayain sa Bar? I need a drinking buddy."

"Problem?"

“Wala naman. Gusto lang kita yayain for a Drink.” Chanyeol said casually and the smaller looked at him weirdly, para bang vine-verify kung may problema ba siya para mag-aya ng inuman o trip niya lang talagang maglasing bukas

Either both pero whatever reason the taller has, sasamahan niya ito sa bar kasi its been also a while magmula ng makawalwal si Baek. Too busy masi eh.

“Okay sure. Baka naman taktik mo yan para maka score.”

“Hey, malandi lang ako pero hindi ako yung tipo ng tao will take advantage of someone who’s drunk. You’re safe with me.”

  
  
  


\----

Loud music, hiyawan, the smell of alcohol and also the smell of different perfumes from difderent people welcome Baek sa bar. It was a decent bar with decent people na di pa sure kung talagang decent.

Basta, mayayaman lang makakapasok sa bar na ito dahil sa gintong presyo ng mga drinks at ng iba pang mga bagay.

Inaya ni Chanyeol si Baek na doon sila sa may bar counter para easy lang yung paghihingi nila ng drinks.

They talked about random things lang, casual friends drinking and it was indeed a fun night for them.

Ilang oras rin sila naguusap until Chanyeol’s friend came into their picture. Ayaw naman na makaabala ni Baek kaya he asked the taller na doon muna siya sa dance floor, literal na magwa-walwal.

Pagkaalis ni Baek, Chanyeol’s friend took the opportunity to ask a question “Yeol, chix mo?”

“Hindi gago, kaibigan ko lang.”

“Weh? Iba tinginan niyo sa isa’t isa eh. Sure ka ba na wala talagang feelings?”

“Alam mo? Shut up and let’s drink na lang.” umiling iling lang yung kaibigan niya kasi it’s obvious na raw kasi.

Obvious na _Chanyeol was being indenial with his feelings towards the latter._

It’s been minutes pero hindi pa bumalik si Baekhyun sa lugar nila. Chanyeol is already worried na hindi niya pinapahalata sa kasama niya.

_But damn, where the hell is Baekhyun?_

_\------_

“Hey, Easy ka lang sa pag inom mo! May problema ka ba?”

“Ako? Wala. I just wanted to drink. Hapon naman duty ko sa ospital bukas.”

“Eh yung kasama mo kanina?”

“I-I don’t know.”

“Look at that.” Ngumuso yung kasama niya and sinundan niya yung direksyon ng nguso nito.

Chanyeol saw Baekhyun with another guy na inabutan siya ng drink. Halatang lasing na si Baekhyun and the boy is taking advantage of the drunk Baekhyun. Humahawak ito sa bewang niya and unting unting dinidikit yung crotch.

“Nakabingwit ng isda sa dagat pala yang kasama mo, Chanyeol. Ikaw rin kaya?”

“Shut up.” sumenyas pa siya doon sa bartender na isa pang glass ng alak na iniinom niya then, bumalik yung tingin niya kay Baekhyun sa Dance floor.

Doon na ata hindi mapigilan ni Chanyeol na mainis doon sa lalaking hinahawakhawakan si Baek.

Napaka basura, hindi alam ang salitang consent.

"Oh, saan ka pupunta?"

"Mananapak." Inabot ni Chanyeol yung baso niya sa friend niya at pinuntahan na si Baek na unaware that he is sexually harassed by an unknown guy.

"Hi Yeol!"

"Uwi na tayo." Chanyeol took the latter's hand para makaalis na sila but the guy also did the same to stop them from leaving.

At hindi nakatakas kay Chanyeol yoon. Tinignan niya ng masama yung lalaking nakangisi na irita sa ginawa niya.

"Who are you naman?"

"I don't owe you any explanation. Uuwi na kami." Chanyeol used his full force para mahila si Baekhyun kasama niya.

Nagpaalam na rin siya sa kaibigan niya and sinabi na uuwi na sila. Sobrang lasing na ni Baek at baka kung ano pa ang mangyaring masama sa kanya sa loob.

Nasa parking lot sila ngayon papunta sa kotse ni Chanyeol and Baekhyun right there, nagtataka kung bakit ginawa ni Chanyeol kanin yun. Pasintabi sa lasing self niya pero bakit ba kasi ganun?

He was just having fun.

"Wait! Balik ako loob."

"Hindi na."

"Ehh!!" The smaller whined pero hindi siya pinansin ni Chanyeol at hinila lang niya ito hanggang sa makarating sila sa kotse niya.

"Wait langgg!!!"

"Ano pa ba gagawin mo sa loob?"

"Iinom." Umiling si Chanyeol kasi hindi na pwede. Pinagbuksan niya ito ng pintuan pero the smaller is refusing na pumasok sa kotse.

"I want to drink pa!"

"Lasing ka na."

"That's the point of drinking naman diba? Ang malasing so let me!" He pushed the taller pero Chanyeol was fast enough to stop Baekhyun from leaving and pinned him on his car.

"Stop it! You're being lowkey sexually harassed sa loob and some people will took advantage of you being drunk kung papayagan pa kita mag stay sa loob. Kanina nga halos dakutin na nga pwet mo."

"Eh diba, that's what you wanted rin naman? _You want to fuck me diba?_ "

"Pero may concept ako ng consent."

"Edi sex na tayo ngayon."

"Isa pa, hindi ako kumakantot ng lasing kaya uwi na." Chanyeol was pushing the smaller inside his car para makauwi na sila ng maayos.

But sa laking gulat niya, biglang ipinulupot ni Baek ang kanyang mga braso sa leeg ni Chanyeol, nag tiptoe and sealed their lips with a kiss.

Baekhyun leaned up to kiss Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol isn't moving, he doesn't want to take advantage of Baekhyun. Baka kasi sadyang sex deprived or kiss deprived talaga ito pag lasing and bukas, hindi na matandaan ang nangyayari.

At isa pa, hindi niya rin alam kung ano ang ikikilos niya kasi nag f-fun run yung puso niya tapos nararamdaman niya na namumula yung mga pisngit niya.

The latter’s lips was very soft. Sobrang sarap halikan unlike those people na nahalikan na ni Chanyeol.

But something feels different.

Humiwalay saglit si Baek just to sa this. "Kiss me back po."

"Baekhyun--"

"Kiss lang eh…"

"Pag hindi mo ito maaalala bukas, godbless na lang." Pinaunlakan na ni Chanyeol yung invitation ni Baek and both of them crashed their lips together.

It was a gentle kiss.Ayaw rin naman ni Chanyeol na maging sloppy for someone like Baekhyun who's drunk.

_Baka saan pa umabot ang kiss na yan._

Their kiss lasted for about a minute at si Chanyeol ang unang humiwalay. Pinunasan niya yung laway na tumutulo sa bibig ni Baekhyun and he smiled at him.

"Uwi na tayo?"

_"Uwi mo na ako."_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\---

  
  


Ang sarap sarap ng tulog ni Baekhyun yet naputol lang yun dahil may tumawag sa celphone niya tapos masakit pa ulo niya dahil sa pagkakalasing 

He picked up his phone at sinagot ito and it was Junmyeon who's calling.

"Hello."

**_[Gaga nasaan ka na! Kailangan ka within an hour!!]_ **

"Nasa bahay."

**_[Tangina ka, tunog lasing. Magbihis ka na punyeta ka!!]_ **

"Okay okay. Bye." Baek Opened his eyes tapos nagulat siya kasi parang hindi naman niya kwarto ito.

Bumangon siya sa pagkakahiga and he scanned the place. Nagulat rin siya sa suot niya. Naka oversized swearshirt lang siya tapos short, maikling short.

Potangina nakipag ONS ba siya????

Bigla niyang tinawagan si Junmyeon kaso he needs help, si Junmyeon lang ang alam niyang makakatulong.

**_[Ano na?!]_ **

"Tanga beh… sorry…"

**_[Bakit? Ano kagagahan mo?]_ **

"Nakipag one night stand ata ako???" Nilayo sandali ni Baek yung phone niya from his ear dahil for sure titili yan si Junmyeon. 

**_[Gaga ka!! Saan mo naman nakilala yan? Paano?]_ **

"Hindi ko maalala!"

**_[Alalahanin mo!!]_ **

Baek paused for a moment at sinubukan alalahanin lahat ng maari niyang maalala at yung mga nangayari sa kanya.

_Kung sino yung naka one night stand niya or kung nakipag one night stand nga ba talaga siya?_

Muli niyang sinuri ang kanyang kapaligiran at iniisip kung paano siya napunta sa unknown room na ito. Yung scent ng damit niya, familiar, feeling niya na encounter na niya yung amoy or sadyang naamoy lang niya nung may "nangyari" sa kanila.

**_[Gaga! Ano na?! Wag mo na alalahanin yung ka-sex mo. Iwan mo number mo tapos kung nasarapan siya sa pag giling mo, tawagan ka na lang ulit.]_ **

Magsasalita pa sana si Baek kaso, binabaan na siya ng telepono.

Naghanap si Baekhyun within the room ng kahit ano para makilala kung sino yung nagdala sa kanya sa unknown roon na ito at sa unknown place na ito.

Buti na lang may note siya na nakita sa may pintuan kaya he stood up at binasa yung nakasulat doon.

His eyes grew nung mabasa niya yung sulat.

_It's from Chanyeol._

And doon na niya naalala ang lahat ng nangyari kagabi.

Walang nangyaring sex but what happened between them, nakakahiya, lalo na siya.

_Halatang sex deprived._

Kakarating lang ni Baekhyun sa Makati med, buti na lang kanina ay may nahanap na papalit sa kanya para sa surgery niya kanina kaya medyo late na siya pumasok.

Umuwi kasi muna siya para mag bihis at maligo. Kahit Chanyeol gave him the permission na mag-arbor ng damit niya kanina, hindi na niya ginawa kasi nakakahiya. Hiyang hiya na siya!

“At buti may balak ka pang pumasok bakla ka!” Junmyeon said kasi bigla na lamang itong sumulpot nung papunta siya sa office niya.

“Mayroon talaga. HIndi tayo pwede magkulang sa tao.”

“Sana naisip mo yan kanina after makipag sex--” Ayan nanaman si Junmyeon at ang pasmado niyang bibig kaya agad niyang hinatak ang kaibigan papasok sa office dahil baka kung sino pa makarinig sa mga pinagsasabi ni Junmyeon.

“Manahimik ka nga! Di ako nakipag one night stand!” Baek said while fixing his things at may chinecheck kasi mag r-rounds siya with junmyeon, napagusapan nila ito kahapon bago siya maglasing.

“Weh? Kakasabi mo lang kanina gaga!” Both of them left his office at pinagpatuloy nila yung kwentuhan habang naglalakad.

“Hindi ganun yon!”

“Eh ano? mag tutuloy-tuloy na kasi nasarapan ka?”

“No kasi sio Chanyeol--” Napatigil bigla si Baek sa paglalakad.

Speaking of Chanyeol kasi, He saw the taller na nag r-round rin. At siyempre, hiyang hiya pa siya sa ginawa niya kahapon, hinatak niya si Junmyeon paiba ng direction, basta yung place na hindi niya makakasalubong si Chanyeol.

Junmyeon was confused as to why Baek was acting like that. HIndi naman siya tanga para hindi mahalata yon. At dahil nga hindi siya tanga, may naisip na reason si Junmyeon of why Baek acted like that.

“Ay ay bakla ka, Si Chanyeol kumantot sayo ano?”

“NO!”

‘“Oh, eh bakit ang OA mo then iniwasan mo?”

“Kasi I kissed him yesterday when I was drunk!” Nanlaki yung mata ni Junmyeon. Gulat na gulat siya dahil it was new to his friend.

Oo Baekhyun wa someone who is sex deprived at nakikipag one night stand pero HE NEVER DID THE FIRST MOVE! Kaya nga nagpapakipot siya kay Chanyeol kahit todo paglalandi sa kanya nito kasi hindi pa nakukuha nito ang kiliti. 

Pero ngayon? Mukhang nakuha na niya ni Doc Park ang kiliti ni Doc Byun na umabot sa point na Baek moved na.

“Malandi ka! Bakit kiss lang?”

“May sense of consent raw siya.”

“Tanga gago jowa material na yan! Imagine, bihira na lang yung mga taong alam na consent is really a must regardless of your gender. Tignan mo nga, he didn’t touch you or anything kahit na hinahayaan mo na siya noon kasi lasing ka, Kiss lang ang pinagbigyan ka.”

“Shut up Junmyeon!”

“Yiee! Aminin mo kinikilig ka kasi kahit papaano, you found someone na _Hindi lang katawan mo habol sayo.”_

“How sure are you ba diyan?”

“I know, Baek. Trust me on this.”

Sa totoo lang, Kanina pa kinikilig si Baek sa mga pinagsasabi ni Junmyeon kasi sobrang totoo. Rare specie na ng lalaki ang tatanungin ka if he can kiss you, touch you and anything. Chanyeol was not the type of guy na bigla kang hahalikan just to make your heart flutter or lalasingin ka para maka score sayo.

_Ang Jowa material ni Chanyeol to be honest._

At hindi alam ni Baek kung bakit niya iniisip na maging jowa ni Chanyeol.

Ewan, gulo gulo basta godbless na lang raw at bahala na kung ano ang mangyayari.

  
  
  
  
  


\---

“Doc, Need ka po sa OR.”

“Yeah, wait lang.”

Kinabukasan na. Hindi na nakita ni Baek kahapon si Chanyeol after muntik na silang magkasalubong. Naging busy din yung araw na yun for him. Hindi talaga sila nakita yesterday for the whole day. (or sadyang iniiwasan niya si Chanyeol kahapon kasi sobrang landi niya noon.)

Naghugas muna si baek ng kanyang mga kamay at forearm para mag prepare sa surgery niya. It took him for about 10 minutes kasi kailangan talaga maayos yung paghuhugas niya. After nun, pumasok na siya sa OR at mukhang nauna siya doon, kakatapos lang ng isang surgery and he also saw Chanyeol na nagtatanggal ng rubber gloves.

Mukhang tumulong siya sa mag-disinfect at pag aayos ng mga gagamitin for the next surgery.

And their eyes met.

Medyo nahihiya siya kasi naalala niya pa rin ang nangyari noong isang araw tapos, hindi naman siya pwede mag walk out na lang, mahahalata na iniiwasan niya. 

Lowkey lang dapat pag iwas niya diba.

“Ikaw pala next dito?”

“Uh.. Oo, yes hehehe.” Hindi naman siguro halata na nahihiya siya.

“Lagyan na kita gloves.” Chanyeol offered and hindi na niya tinangihan yun. Parehas lang rin naman yung mangyayari before teh surgery.

After non, Baekhyun though na aalis na si Chanyeol but in his surprise, Hindi. Pinagmamasdan siya nito.

“May sasabihin ka ba sa akin?”

“Wala ka bang naaalala noong isang araw?”

Shet! Ayan na ang million dollar question na hindi niya (ata) masasagot kahit bigyan nga siya ng million dollar.

“Naaalala? Bakit may nagawa ba ako?”

“Sure ba na wala kang naaalala?”

“Ano ba kasi yun? Ang daming nangyari sa buhay--”

_“Yung dalawang beses mo ako hinalikan? Isa sa parking tapos yung isa bago ka matulog?”_

Shet, eto na nga.

Hindi alam ni Baek kung paano sasagutin ang bagay na yan kasi nahihiya talaga siya.

Napaka landiu kasi eh.

“A-Ah… Talaga? Hinalikan kita?”

“Hindi mo matandaan? True ba?”

“Aalahanin ko.”

“Ahhh, so hindi ko naman nahalata a iniwasan mo ako nung makakasalubong niyo ako ni Nurse Junmyeon? Okay.” Napa putangina nanamansi Baekhyun internally. Nahalata naman na pala siya yesterday so what’s the point of denying everything?

“Oo na naaalala ko na! Masaya ka na? Okay okay potangina pasensya ka na ah?” He heared the taller laughed kaya tinignan niya ito ng masama.

“I have a question sa’yo.”

“Kung aasarin mo ako, huwag--”

“Can I kiss you?” Nanl;aki mata niya dahil nag w-war flashbacks sa kanya lahat mga sinabi at ginawa niya at isa pa, hindi siya makapaniwala na Chanyeol is thye one asking him naman.

At kinikilig nanaman siya dahil naaalala niya yung sinabi ni Junmyeon na super jowable ang isang tao pag marunong ito manghingi ng consent sa isang tao.

In short, kinikilig siya ngayon.

Madali na lang ata siya mapapaoo ni Doc Park.

At sobrang dali na lang talaga niya mapa-oo. He didn’t know that he nodded.

Pumayag siya. Pumayag siya na mahalikan ni Doc Chanyeol Park in his after surgery outfit.

“Sure ka ba?”

“Oo nga! Kung ayaw mo edi don’t!” The taller chuckled and locked their lips together.

Yung isang kamay ni Chanyeol ay nasa pisngi ni Baek and yung isang free naman is nasa bewang niya. Baek was just standing still kasi hindi na siya pwedeng humawag ng kahit ano dahil nakapaghugas na siya. Chanyeol did all the work in Favor of him. All he has to do was to savour the moment of the taller’s lips pressing on to his.

He must admit that kissing Chanyeol felt different. Hindi naman siya virgin pero feel niya na virgin siya lalo na sa kung paano siya itreat ni Chanyeol.

Malandi pero he knows his limitations as a person.

Their kiss wasn’t messy. Katulad lang last night. Malinis pero malalim at masarap. The best kiss both of them ever had.

Oo pati kay Chanyeol masarap. Iba ang feeling rin pag si Baekhyun ang hinahalikan niya of all the people na nahalikan niya, lalo na sa Spain pa siya nag spend almost his lifetime, sa Pilipinas lang pala niya makikita yung _tunay_ na nagbibigay nang kakaibang feeling sayo.

_Yung feeling na alam mo naman kung ano pero tinatanggi mo lang kaya nagiging “unknown” feeling siya sa sistema mo._

Pero that was before.

After the incidents sa bar and sa nangyayari ngayon. He really knew na he has feelings for the latter. Its not just landian na. Nalaman niya rin kasi na hindi lang basta umiral ang pagiging protective niya as a person that other night, umiral rin ang pagkaseloso niya dahil hindi niya keri makita si Baekhyun with another man.

Buong gabi niya inisip yung after their kiss both sa kotse at bago siya matulog. He is not the type of guy na maglalaro ng feelings at isa pa, Hindi niya kaya paglaruan nararamdaman ni Baekhyun cause damn, he really fell for him. hard.

Unang humiwalay si Chanyeol after a minute of their intimate kiss. He smilled at the smaller and planted another kiss on his forehead. “Goodluck sa surgery mo.” He said at siya na rin naglagay ng mask sa kanya.

Sakto pag alis ni Chanyeol ay dumating na yung team niya kasama yung pasiyente na ooperahan niya.

“Doc, ready na.”

“Yup, _ready na rin ako.”_ Baek said but his staff didn’t know that he was smiling behind his mask.

_He knows that this surgery will be successful._

  
  


\----

Baek and Junmyeon was on RomBab malapit sa may Makati Cinema Square kasi una sa lahat, gutom sila and pangalawa, gusto nanaman uminom ni Baek.

It's been a month after nanaman nung "mag-kiss" sila ni Chanyeol. Nothing changed, they continued as friends pero with a little bit of change.

Hindi na masyadong malandi si Chanyeol. They even stop their dirty talks as a friend which weirded Baek at the same time, he is nervous kasi feeling niya, after that kiss, lumayo na ang loob nito sa kanya o kaya naman, medyo naiilang na ito.

Hindi niya alam pero shet ang sakit sa puso yung thought na bumabagabag kay Baekhyun na ganun kaya ayan, umiinom.

"Hoy bakla yung atay mo, sana concern ka. Kanina ka pa lumalaklak." Junmyeon said pero tuloy pa rin ng pag lagay ng soju si Baek sa baso niya.

"Hindi pa naman nagmamakaawa atay ko sa akin kaya g lang."

"Ano bang problema mo?" Baek looked at him and smiled.

"Wala. It's that time of the month lang talaga na kailangan ko ng alak."

"It's that time of your lifetime na broken ka." Hindi makasagit si Baek. Siguro totoo nga na broken siya, hindi niya lang masabi, hindi niya lang maamin sa sarili niya.

"Anong broken ka diyan."

"The last time na inaya mo ako ng samgyup tapos laklak ka ng laklak ng alak is yung nag intern tayo sa St Luke's tapos nakipag break sayo ex mo."

"Wala nga!"

"Si Chanyeol ano? Bakit nakiliti ka na? Yung puro sex usapan niyo?"

"Yun nga! Hindi na nangyayari yan okay? Casual na kami like friends." Nag hand gesture pa si Baek ng quote unqoute doon sa part na "friends"

"Ay ayaw mo siguro na friends kayo ano? Kasi gusto mo friends with benefits."

"Ayoko! Papatulan ko naman kasi kaso--"

"Ayaw mo ng friends, ayaw mo ng friends with benefits? So gusto mo is _boyfriends_ kayo na may malagong sex life?" Hindi makasagot si Baek.

Gusto niya sabihin na "no, ayoko." Pero ayaw lumabas sa bibig niya. Dahil hindi nga siya makasagot, nag shot nanaman siya mg Soju and Junmeyon knows it all kahit hindi magsalita si Baek.

_Nakiliti na nga ni Doc Park._

"Sige, magsinungaling ka muna Baek at iinitindihin kita. Basta payo kaibigan lang na hindi pwede palagi ka na lang magsisinungaling sa sarili mo kahit alam mo naman na ang kasagutan."

Kinabukasan, late nanaman pumasok si Baekhyun dahil sa hangover niya sa pagiinom ng Soju kagabi. He is fully aware naman of everything that happened last night at so far, wala naman siyang katangahan na ginawa at nagawa. Efas nga as they say.

Papasok siya and biglang sumalubong si Doc Lee at binigyan siya ng coffee from Tim Hortons.

"Thanks doc."

"Ay, don't thank me. Pinabibigay yan ni Doc Park sa'yo since may surgery siya ngayon." Doc Lee said and ayan nanaman si Baekhyun na biglang natulala at hindi makapaniwala na binigyan siya ni Chanyeol ng coffee, hot coffe pa. Sakto for his hangover.

Kuhang kuha na talaga ni Doc park yung kiliti niya ano? Saktong sakto eh.

Kaya ayan, nakangiti siya habang naglalakad papunta sa office niya.

Ilang oras ang nakalipas, bumukas yung pintuan sa opisina ni Baekhyun at niluwa nun si Chanyeol na halatang kakatapos pa lang ng surgery niya and he looks…

_Sad._

“Hey, ayos ka lang ba?”

“I think?” Baek knows na hindi. Alam niya ang mukhang pinapakita ni Chanyeol. Halatang namatayan nanaman siya ng pasiyente.

Baek stood up from his seat and welcomed the taller with a warm tight hug. Parehas nilang yakap ang isa’t isa and both of them find comfort. Pati siya gumaan bigla ang pakiramdam when he hugged Chanyeol.

“Thank you for staying, Baekhyun.”

“I’m your friend. Dadamayan kita.” Humiwalay si Chanyeol sa pagyayakapan nilang dalawa. He cupped the smaller’s cheeks and caressed it using his thumb.

Baekhyun’s soft mochi cheeks. _His favorite._

  
“Hey, I have something to say.”

“Sige, ano yun?”

“I really thought the surgery would go well. I am really confident kanina na lalabas ako sa OR na nakangiti pero it’s the opposite. My plan is _to confess my love for the person so dear_ to me.” Medyo kumirot yung puso ni Baek doon, sana all love raw pero ofcourse, hindi pinapansin ni Baek ang though na yun kasi for him, infatuation pa lang yung thought na _Mahal niya si Chanyeol._

“So hindi mo na itutuloy dahil fail yung surgery mo?”

“Itutuloy. That person didn’t fail to comfort me, kahit nga makita ko pa lang siya pakiramdam ko okay na ako.”

“What are you waiting for? Puntahan mo na!”

“Napuntahan ko na.” Chanyeol paused for a moment and looked directly on Baekhyun’s eyes.

“He’s right infront of me.”

“Chan--” 

“Doc Baekhyun Byun, I love you.”

Pota.

Totoo ba itong naririnig niya? Totoo ba na sinabihan siya ni Chanyeol ng ganun?

True ba?

Nag uwas si Baek ng tingin at tinalikuran si Chanyeol. Hindi talaga siya makapaniwala sa mga nangyayari ngayon. Feeling niya pinaglalaruan lang siya or sinasabi kang ito sa kanya para makapasok sa kanya.

"Chanyeol, di biro yang sinasabi mo."

"I'm serious!"

"Hey if you want to have sex with me naman papayag ako hindi yung ganyan."

"What makes you think I said this just because I want your body? Yup malandi ako pero believe me when I said those three words." The taller came closer to him and gently caressed the smaller's shoulders.

"But, take you time to think okay? No pressure i just wanted to tell you this since it's been a month since I realized that what I really wanted from you is not your body but your heart. Hindi halata dahil I am not really that showy but, I don't know what happened when I let you see my vulnerable side." 

Walang sinasabi si Baekhyun, hindi niya alam sasabihin niya. It's too overwhelming for him yo hear someone confess. The last confession na natanggap niya was from his ex, 10 years ago, premed pa lang tinetake niya and after that, one night stands na lang ginagawa niya. But he alsl stopped dahil busy sa ospital.

But he met Chanyeol, the neurosurgeon who caught his "kiliti" effortless tapos eto ngayon, ginugulat siya with a love confession.

"See you tomorrow. I have to do something pa." The taller said. Before leaving, he planted a soft kiss on the smaller's hair.

And he left Baekhyun na tulala parin sa office niya, iniisip yung mga sinabi ni Chanyeol and at the same time, hawak hawak niya chest niya kasi his heart is beating faster than the normal heart beat.

The next day after Chanyeol's confession and at last, he is with Junmyeon sa itaas ng operation room kung saan sila nanonood noon ng surgeries nung student pa lang sila and it is a better place to talk about it dahil wala masiyadong nanonood.

"So, you were saying na he confessed? Pero di ka naniniwala kasi sa tingin mo it is one of his tactics to get inside your pants?"

"Yes!"

"Ano ba nararamdaman mo?" Another simple question yet, hindi ito masagot ni Baekhyun.

"I-I don’t know.."

"Or, alam mo naman na pero hindi mo lang inaamin sa sarili mo?"

"Junmyeon naman."

"What I am trying to say is, sa sarili mo hanapin yung sagot. Kasi alam mo naman talaga pero you chose na magsinungaling sa sarili mo dahil it's been a while since _you fell in love._ "

"Paano pag katawan ko nga lang gusto niya?"

"Paano pag hindi?" Talagang walang filter bunganga ni Junmyeon sa kahit saang bagay.

A type of person na hindi marunong mag sugar coat at magsinungaling. If you need to be slapped by reality with harsh words then he will do it para sa'yo and ayun ang nangyayari kay Baekhyun.

"You will never know unless you will try to acknowledge your feelings for him. Ika nga nila diba? Wag mo hintayin na maging totga si Chanyeol." Baekhyun wasn't replying.

Iniisip niya yung sinabi ng Kaibigan pero paano niya malalaman? Hindi kasi talaga siya sure. He can’t even say "i love you." To someone kasi those three words are really hard to come out on Baek's mouth.

Hindi niya alam kung paano at anong mangyayari. Bahala na si batman sa kanya.

After ng talking session nila ni Junmyeon, bumalik siya sa office niya and nadatnan si Chanyeol doon na may dalang packed lunch at iced coffee.

"Nag lunch ka na ba? _Pinagluto kita."_ The taller said and bumilis na naman muli ang tibok ng puso ni Baek. The abnormal heart beat of a person.

"Hindi mo naman kailangan gawin ito…"

"I wanted to do it for you. Teaser na kung paano ako maging jowa at asawa." The smaller chuckled because of his cuteness and also, tinawanan lang niya nang sabihin niya ang salitang "jowa" at "asawa" kasi naman, kanina siya yung pinaguusapan.

"Masarap ito ah?"

"Of course. Ako nagluluto para sa sarili ko sa spain kaya sure na masarap yan."

Sobrang prepared ni Chanyeol dahil talagang may Tupperware pa at set of utensils.

He is just starring at the taller prepare for their lunch and ang masasabi niya lang ay sobrang jowa material nga. He is smiling while preparing, dagdag mo pa yung pagiging naturally pogi niya.

"Huy, stunned ka masyado sa akin."

"Ano ba yang sinasabi mo? Hindi ba pwede na gulat lang ako sa'yo?"

"Okay." Tapos may kindat pang kasama sa huli.

At eto na yung kiliti ni Baekhyun. Kuhang kuha naman kasi talaga ni Chanyeol pero Baekhyun can't really say those three words.

Tge truth is, Hindi niya alam kung bakit hindi niya masabi _kahit ganun naman na talaga nararamdaman_ niya. Magaling manguha si Chanyeol ng kiliti, who wouldn't fall for him? Borta, pogi, matalino tapos katulad nito, ma effort.

Kulang na lang talaga is masabi niya ang mahiwagang "i love you." In Front of the taller’s face.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\----

Baekhyun got home after his shift, hinatid siya ni Chanyeol cause he wanted to make sure that the love of his life safely got home.

It was a smooth car ride maliban na lang sa part na Baekhyun got horny, it's that specific time of the month talaga na suddenly he'll feel horny tapos hindi pa nakatulong yung fitted pants na suot ni Chanyeol kanina.

Kitang kita niya yung malaking boner ni Chanyeol that made him more hornym kumbaga sa babae, ito ang mens for the smaller, ang mens na gusto niya na lang bigla ay pine-penetrate siya.

As soon as he entered his unit, nag hubad agad siya at pinagmasdan ang sarili sa full body mirror niya sa loob ng kwarto niya.

Pinagmamasdan niya lang yung katawan niya, admiring his beautiful body. It's been years nung huli siyang nadiligan at ginawa ang bagay na ito.

_Chanyeol really did affect him in some way, even his imagination._

Pinagmamasdan lang talga niya yung katawan niya then, he didn’t expect na papasok si Chanyeol sa isip niya.

He closed his eyes and hindi sinasadyang maisip si Chanyeol. 

_The taller is hugging him from the back, kissing his neck and his hands are roaming all over the smaller's body. His big hands playing with his nipples._

_Big hands cupping his throbbing cock. After the other hand played with his nipples, it made its way to his ass. He squeezed his ass cheeks and slowly inserted three fingers without any warning._

It was Baekhyun’s imagination but in reality, Baek has his eyes closed, moaning like it was really Chanyeol who's fingering him but, it's his fingers.

_Baekhyun is touching himself and it's been a while since he did it._

Kahit horny days niya, hindi niya ginagawa yan cause as a doctor, mas pipiliin niya magpahinga na lang pag free time niya.

Iba talaga ang epekto ni Chanyeol gagoh talaga.

_Chanyeol had enough fingering his ass hole, he gently placed the smaller on his bed and hovered on top of him, between his legs.. The taller planted kiss marks on Baekhyun’s neck also, he is rubbing the tip of his cock onto the smaller’s wet ass hole, teasing him and it made Baekhyun moan for more. Chanyeol noticed how Baekhyun wants his cock inside him, how slutty his moans are and it is a sign to fuck him which he did. He inserted his cock inside him and thrusted deeply._

Sobrang wild na ng imagination ni Baekhyun. Kinuha pa niya yung dildo niya sa ibabang drawer ng bed side table niya at ginamot, iniisip niya na this dildo was Chanyeol’s cock. The dildo may not be big enough like Chanyeol pero at least, may titeng bumabaon sa kanya that can satisfy his need.

_Baekhyun was a moaning mess, A slut who’s really addicted to Chanyeol’s cock breaking his walls, giving him the pleasure he wanted. The tip of the taller’s cock is hitting his prostate. Every thrust that Chanyeol is doing was also making Baekhyun arc his back. Chanyeol’s thrust was fast and deep, he can feel his cock twitching inside him as his. He felt his cock twitching. Both of them are near their climax that’s why Baek welcomed the taller’s thrust, working on it like Chanyeol’s little slut who wants to cum. Chanyeol stopped moving. He hugged Baekhyun and came inside him._

_“I love you, Baek.”_

_“I-I love you too.”_

“I love you too.” Napadilat agad si Baekhyun after cumming, after saying those three words.

To be honest, nagulat siya. Gulat na gulat dahin hindi naman niya ine-expect na lalabas iyon sa bibig niya. Kanina iniisip niya lang kung paano mapapalabas sa bibig niya ang tatlong salita na iyan.

_Hindi naman kasi niya alam na kailangan pa may pumasok sa butas niya para makawala ang mga salitang iyon sa bibig niya._

Baekhyun was questioning his feelings.

Eto na ba talaga? Totoo na ba ang lahat ng ito?

Mahal na nga ba niya si Chanyeol?

Titignan niya. Manghihingi siya ng sign at pag dumating iyon, aamin na siya. Aaminin na niya na mahal na niya si Chanyeol.

Mahal na niya na umabot pa sa point na ginalaw niya sarili niya at iniisip niya na si Chanyeol ang kumakantot sa kanya.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kinabukasan, hindi pumasok si Baekhyun sa palusot na masama ang pakiramdam niya at hindi niya kaya makipag interact sa mga pasyente.

Well, palusot lang yan kasi, ito yung sign na hinihingi niya kagabi kay Destiny kung aamin ba si Baekhyun or hindi.

Simple lang naman, if pupunta si Chanyeol dito sa bahay niya, aamin siya. If not, edi hindi. Bahala na. Itatago na niya muna yung feelings niya for the latter.

It's a long day at gabi na, dinner na. Wala paring Chanyeol Park na pumepeste sa kanya. Wala ngang Text ng text kung nasaan siya, if okay lang siya, mage-expect pa ba siya na pupunta ito sa kanya?

Hinayaan na lang niya at nag chill na lang sa condo. Nanood ng kung ano anong series, documentaries, lalo na yung "Vanishing at hotel Cecil." Na sikat na sikat ngayon sa madla dahil ginawang detective si Elisa Lam lahat ng tao.

7 pm, nasa episode 3 na si Baek ng season 1, nag f-feelingdetective na siya at nakikipag pustahan sa sarili na ganito ang nangyari sa kanya, ganun, sino at marami pang iba siyang pinag gagawa bilang magisa lang na nanonood ng ganitong palabas.

Sobrang focus ni Baek at nung sakto na parang nagkaka hunch na talaga siya kung sino ang salarin sa pagkawala at pagkamatay ni Elisa, the door bell rang.

Medyo kabado si Baek pero he didn't bother na lang sa kaba niya at pinagbuksan yung nag doorbell.

Pagkabukas niya, nagukat siya dahil sa taong iniluwa ng pintuan.

"Hi Baekhyun. Sorry ngayon lang kita napuntahan, nag code blue kasi. Kamusta ka? Okay ka lang ba?" It was Chanyeol who asked him those questions at sobrang concern niya talaga at may paghawak pa siya sa noo at leeg nito para malaman niya ang temperature. 

"Sabi kasi nung head, nag absent ka raw kasi di maganda pakiramdam mo. Nagaalala nga ako sayo. I was about to go here earlier but may nangyari na naman aksidente sa may C5."

Akala niya kanina, ligwak na ang sign na hinihingi niya at makikjpag raguan na lang siya ng Feelings.

Mukhang di siya pinayagan ni Destiny na itago ang nararamdaman nito.

"Ano gagawin mo?" He pointed the plastic bag na nilagay ni Chanyeol malapit sa sink.

"Ipagluluto kita."

"Huh? Ayos na.."

"Hindi ayos. Bawi ko ito sa'yo kasi hindi kita naalagaan kanina." Sasabog na ata yung puso ni Baekhyun sa sinabi sa kanya.

Hindi pa nga sila mag jowa pero napaka husband material na niya.

Kung hindi sila para sa isa't isa ni Chanyeol, tangina bakit naman?

"Thank you."

"Welcome. Malakas ka sa akin kaya…" inilakad niya si Baek para makaupo doon sa high char sa may kitchen niya.

"Wait ka lang diyan okay?"

"Okay." And the smaller gave him a warm smile, a cheeky one na sobrang nagpakilig kay Chanyeol kasi he never saw him smile like that sa loob ng ilang buwan nilang pagkakakilala nila.

At isa pa. _Kinikilig si Chanyeol sa ngiti niya._

“Give me thirty minutes, _Baby.”_

_“Okay, baby.”_

Pota, baby na nga ang tawagan.

After 30 minutes, tapos na magluto si Chanyeol at isang simpleng mushroom soup at mixed seafood ang handog niya para sa “may sakit” na si Baekhyun.

“Masarap ito ah?”

“Naman. May pagmamahal ko yan.” Both of them checkled. Dinaan na lang nilang dalawa sa tawa yung kilig na nararamdaman nila.

Of course tinikman ni Baekhyun yung food. Nang aasar pa nga na kunwari hindi masarap kung niluto niya pero siyempre, hindi naman niya pinatagal ang prank. Sinabi na rin niya na masarap ang pagkakaluto niya.

Kuha nanaman ni Doc Park ang Kiliti ni Doc Byun.

Tapos nilang kumain, Baek volunteered to wash the dishes kasi si Chanyeol naMn na nagluto kanina.

Just domestic things…

Pero siyempre, hindi papayag si Chanyeol. Gusto niya siya ang nagt-trabaho and as much as posible, he wants Baekhyun to relax when he is with him. He will treat the smaller like his princess na hindi pwede nahihirapan.

"Ako na, Baek."

"Chanyeol ang kulit mo! Ako na nga maghuhugas sa lahat bilang thank you ko sa'yo." Iniinsist talaga ni Baekhyun na siya mag hugas kaya hindu pa umo-oo si Chanyeil, nagsimula na siya and ang nasa lababo sa mga oras na ito ay yung pinaglutuan ni Chanyeol kanina.

And Baekhyun, a clumsy guy na pinagsabay sabay kunin yung mga sandok, hindi niya napansin yung kutsilyo doon. He accidentally cuts his finger.

The taller panicked. He took his hand at hinugasan iyon, sabay hanap ng med kit para lagyan ng band aid yung cut niya.

Ang bilis bilis gumalaw ni Chanyeol. Parang major operation yung sitwasyon ni Baek na kailangan ng immediate attensyon.

Well, es for it it is something needed immediate attention. 

"Okay na kamay mo baby? Masakit pa ba?"

"Cut lang yan. Malayo sa utak."

"Kahit na. What if may rust yon? Edi na tetano ka?" Nakakatawa si Chanyeol, natawa si Baek sa itsura niya kasi ang cute cute magalala. Nanlalaki la ang nata akala mo talaga.

_Pero uy, kudos nanamab si Doc Park for Doc Byun._

"Wait, para di na masakit talaga…" the taller took his injured finger and planted a soft kiss on the band aid.

Cheesy masiyado. 

"There."

"Chanyeol, may masakit pa sa akin eh…"

"Your lips?"

"Luh? Paano mo naman nasabi?"

"I know. I kissed your damaged finger so may tendency na sabihin mo masakit lips mo para mahalikan ko."

"What if tama ka?"

"Then hahalikan kita."

"Masakit lips ko." The taller’s lips landed on the smaller's.

It was a gentle opened mouthed kiss. Oo, gentle lang. Hindi sila nagmamadali. Basta sure sila na malalim, masarap, madila at higit sa lahat, puno ng pagmamahal.

Their minds are clouded with the situation. Yung labi lang ng isa't isa ang kanilang pakay. Tumataas na ang yung tension between their bodies kaya unknowingly, pinaupo ni Chanyeol si Baek sa may kitchen counter then continued to savour each other.

It took about five minutes before they stopped. They pressed their foreheads as they chase for their breath.

It was a hot kiss tho.

Baekhyun lift his hand and traced the taller’s lips using his thumb. He is starring at his lips. He can’t believed he tasted his soft lips for the third time in his lifetime and _he wanted this lips pressed onto his forever._

"Chanyeol…"

"Yes, baby?" Baek took a deep breath. 

It's time para sabihin kay Chanyeol. After all, dumating naman yung sign na hinihingi niya.

_"I love you."_ Nanlaki nanaman muli ang mga mata ni Chanyeol. Sinapo niya ang pisngi ni Baek and looked directly onto his eyes.

"True ba? You love me?"

"Yes! I love you, Doc Park."

"Oh my god baby! Can I kiss you again?"

"Masiyado kang gentlemen and yes. You can kiss me anytime you want. _Boyfriend_ naman na kita."

Punong puno ng saya at oagmamahal ang kanilang mga puso. Hindi na nilang dalawa pinigilan basta, mahal nila ang isa't isa.

Pinagdikit nila muli ang kanilang mga labi. first kiss nilang dalawa bilang mag jowa.

And there are more kisses to come.

Maybe more than that.

Tomorrow morning, Baekhyun is fixing himself. Nagpapaganda para sa _jowa_ niyang susundo sa kanya ngayon.

Yes, umuwi muna si Chanyeol kagabinsa kadahilanang gusto ni Baekhyun. He wanted to process everything what happened that night alone so he needed soace which the taller granted it cause why not? It was Baekhyun, _his boyfriend._

After mag ayos. Bumaba na agad si Baekhyun papalabas ng condo niya and sakto na ang jowa niya ay nakasanda sa kotse, hinihintay siya habang nagse-celphone.

_"Babe!"_ Tawag nito sa kanya. Iniangat niya yung ulo niya para makita si Baek walking towards him.

Ibinulsa agad ni Chanyeol yung phone niya, spreaded his arm and welcomed him with a warm hug.

"Good morning, love."

"Good morning rin." They gave each other a peck on their lips then si Chanyeol, pinagbuksan siya ng pintuan. Pagpasok ni Baek sa car, naka bungad agad ang iced coffee from their favorite na Tim Hortons.

Sabay silang pumasok sa ospital na parehas may hawak ng kape. Everyone greeted them. Goals lang takaga na kasabay mo pumasok yung jowa mo at para pa kayong nag f-fashion show.

"Doc Park, ready na." A nurse approached Chayeol at niremind siya na may surgery siya in 20 minutes, kailangan na niya mag ready.

"After surgery, puntahan kita office okay?"

"Yes. Sige na go na."

"Okay." Hinalikan muna niya si Baekhyun sa noo bago umalis which shocked the whole staff.

Lalo na yung mga kaclose ni Baek.

LALO NA SI JUNMYEON na halos maluwa na yung tubjg na ininom.

At sieympre, eechosin niya ang kaibigan kaya sinabayan niya ito sa paglalakad patungo sa office niya.

"Hoy bakla! Nag absent ka lang may Jowa ka na agad?!"

"Of course. Baekhyun ata toh."

"So kailan ang Sex?"

_"Soon."_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Soon talaga dahil it's been two months since maging official couple na si Doc Park at Doc Byun ng Makati Med. Napaka goals nila sa totoo lang. Pati mga hospital staff napapa-sana all. Mas naiinlove sila sa pagmamahalan ng dalawabg doktor kaysa sa ibang tao.

Yung tipong tinitignan mo lang naman sila pero goods ka na, masaya ka na.

Today, birthday ni Chanyeol ngayon pero naka _code blue_ ang buong ospital.

Nice birthday gift ng naman.

Ilang oras, natapos na rin yung code blue. Mas naunang natapos si Chanyeol sa mga surgery niya since isa lang naman, unlike his boyfriend Baekhyun na halos sunod sunod yung surgery niya, dagdag mo pa na isa siyang general surgeon at dalawa lang ang available na general surgeon as of the moment tapos code blue pa.

Chanyeol was getting ready dahil aalis rin siya. Birthday niya so may Family Dinner sila. Sinasama nga niya si Baek to formally introduced him sa parents niya kaso hindi pinaoayagan ng pagkakataon dahil nga busy siya. Sobrang booked ng jowa niya.

And sakto naman habang nagaauos siya, pumasok si Baek na sobrang obvious na pagod na pagod. 

"Babe." The taller noticed his presence and he wanted to comfort his boyfriend kaya he spreaded his arms, inviting Baekhyun for a hug. The smaller threw himself inside Chanyeol's arms and snuggled onto his chest.

"Pagod ka?"

"Super pagod."

"Sama ka na kasi sa akin sa bahay para kahit papaano makapagpahinga ka."

"Enjoy mo na lang yung family time mo, okay? Bukas na lang tayo and pahinga ko na lang 'to." Hindi naman niya mapipilit yung boyfriend niya and he has a point.

For sure kakausapin siya ng Family niya about this and that since Baekhyun is new to the family. Mas lalong siyang hindi makakapagpahinga. Health ang kailangan na priority ng mga health workers.

"Okay okay. Mag text ka sa akin mamaya if nakauwi ka na ah? Try ko pumunta sa'yo if maaga kami natapos."

Chanyeol gave him a peck on his lips. Maraming peck hanggang sa naging long soft kiss na.

They missed each other.

"Doc Park kita mo ba-- potangina ka Baek." Junmyeon came inside Doc Park's office kasi hinahanap niya ang kaibigan niya which is hindi naman siya nagkamali kung nasaan siya.

Nakikipaglaplapan pa nga.

"Sige na. Hanap ka na ni Junmyeon." Isang halik sa noo binigay ni Chanyeol for him bago siya sumama kay Junmyeon and his friend got a slap on his shoulder.

"Aray ko ah!"

"Epal ka ba? Nakita mong naghahalikan kami."

"Malay ko ba kung nagsesex kayo?! Sana nag lock kayo." Naglalakad silang dalawa patungo sa office ni Baek at doon sila maguusap dalawa kasi may sasabihin rin siya.

"Sana marunong kang kumatok diba?"

"Kumakatok ako pero wala rin naman sumasagit sa akin kaya malay ko ba diba?!"

"Heh! May tatanong pala ako sa'yo." Buti na lang ay nakarating sila sa office niya at doon niya sinimulang ang kanilang pagusapan. 

"Sa tingin mo ba jun, magandang gift kay Chanyeol ano…"

"Ano?!"

_"Sex?"_

"Oo agad."

"Seryoso nga!"

"Seryoso ako! Like two months kayo and ni isang beses wala siyang attempt na kainin ka kasi masiyado ka niyang nirerespeto and I think deserve mo naman makantot at deserve niya na ma blowjob."

To be honest, matagal na pinagiisipan ni Baekhyun yun bilang isang sex depreived na tao pero hindi niya alam kung bakit hindi pa siya kinakantot ng kasintahan.

He's been giving signs na gusto niya, sine-seduce niya pero hanggang momol lang. Hindi naman ata kinakagat.

Or baka hindi lang talaga marunong si Baekhyun mangakit na pang sex na akala ni Chanyeol momol lang ang gusto niya.

At kinwento niya kay junmyeon ang tungkol dito.

"Beh naman! Malay nkya ba kung nilalandi mo siya or sineseduce? Coming from you may concept siya ng consent kaya hindi ka naman noya ibabalibag sa kama, patutuwarin tapos ipapasok tite sayo."

"Eh paano nga?!"

"Sumama ka sa akin."

Nag out sila ng mga 4pm ni Junmyeon, nag tungo sa glorietta para bilhin ang isang bagay na alam ni Junnyeon na effective pam-paakit.

"JUN!!"

"ANO?!"

"Bakit nasa tindahan tayo ng lingerie? Mukha ba ako taong magsusuot ng ganyan?!"

"Gusto mo may bumaong tite sayo diba? Pwede magbsuot ka niyan!!" At ayun, wLa naman nagawa si Baek kundi mapabili ng color blue na sexy lingerie na tback pa.

Tapos nila mag shopping, umuwi si Baek at sinukat ang lingerie sa katawan niya. Dalawa kasi yung pinabili sa kanya ni Junmyeon. Isang one piece at isang pair na open yung pwet niya. Hindi niya alam kung ano ang tawag basta hindi iyon tback.

Ang sinusukat niya ngayon is yung onepiece na sobrang sexy sa katawan niya. Kanina pa pinagmamasdan ni Baekhyun yung sarili niyang katawan sa salamin doon sa bathroom.

Sobrang fit nung lingerie at madali rin tanggalin.

"Mat-turn on kaya si Chanyeol?" He asked himself. He closed his eyes at inimagine ang mangyayari.

By imagining, he is doing what he've don noon una niyang sinabi ang i love you.

Yes, he is touching himself again, he is fingering himself dahil puta sex deprived nga kasi niya. Need ng tite ASAP.

He was about to add his third finger dahil kulang ang dalawa sa kanya nang may kumatok sa pintuan niya.

Isang mother fucker na inistorbo siya.

Akala niya mawawala agad yung katok pero umulit pa kaya pinatong na lang muna niya yung short at polo niya at pinagbuksan ng pinto yung kumakatok.

Hindi niya inaasahan na si Chanyeol yung bubungad sa kanyan tapos bigla pa siyang niyakap nito.

"Hey birthday boy, okay ka lang?"

"Okay na. Nayakap na kita eh." They stayed like that for how many minutes bago sila maghiwalay.

“Akala ko ba may Family Dinner kayo?”

“Meron kaso tinamad na ako.”

“Did something happened ba? Mukha kang badtrip.”

“My parents are forcing me again to do something I don’t want edi nilayasan ko sila. I’m sorry kung naging bastos ako ah?” Baek smiled at him and cupped his face.

“It’s okay. Mag sorry ka na lang after, okay? By the way wala akong pagkain dito maliban sa Lucky me chicken mami.”

“It’s okay. Basta ikaw ang kasama ko kumain.”

Mabilis lang naman yung pagluluto ng noodles nila kaya eto ngayon, kumakain sila habang kung ano ano ang kanilang pinaguusapan dalawa. Tapos nilang kumain, tinambak muna nilang dalawa yung hugasin tapos nag cuddle na lang yung dalawa doon sa couch sa may living room at nanood ng movie, yung movie na kung anong meron lang sa tv.

“Babe.”

“Yes po.”

“Always remember na mahal na mahal kita ah? Hindi kita iiwan at di ako papayag na mawala ka sa akin. Okay?” All of the sudden ay biglang naging Emo si Chanyeol. He is giving him assurance na _Hindi siya mawawala_ sa tabi nito.

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung ano ang nangyari nung umuwi si Chanyeol sa kanila kaya he gave him a tight hug. Hindi na niya muna tatanungin kung ano mismo ang iniisip niya. Nirerespeto niya if ayaw pa niya sabihin.

At naisip rin niya, _What if ngayon na niya ibigay yung gift niya for Chanyeol para kahit paano, mawala yung mabigat na iniisip niya?_

“I love you Baekhyun.”

“Wag ka na malungkot. _May regalo ako sa’yo.”_ The taller looked at him.

Bigla niya lang sinabi yan kasi ayan yung iniisip niya pero hayaan na raw.

Para sa mismong araw na rin niya ibigay diba tsaka, suot naman niya na yung lingerie eh.

“Hindi naman kailangan Babe.”

“Eh gusto ko eh.”

“Sige nga. Ano ba yan?”

Kinakabahan tumayo si Baekhyun sa harap niya. Nagtataka naman si Chanyeol kung bakit bigla itong tumayo sa harapan niya at sakto pang nasa mukha niya yung tiyan niya.

Bahala na talaga si batman.

He took a deep breath at unting unting inunbuttoned yung polo na suot niya kasabay nung pag alis niya nung shorts niya.

Chanyeol was stunned sa ginagawa ni Baek, Sa kung ano ang akita niya after maghubad yung boyfriend niya tapos naka lingerie pa siya na. color blue.

Don’t tell him..

“Babe…”

_“Ako regalo mo hehe.”_ Hindi na hinayaan ni Baekhyun makapagsalita ang kasintahan. Umupo na siya bigla sa lap niya and sealed their lips together. The slow gentle kiss they’ve been doing was not applicable anymore. They are having a open mouthed kiss, makalat, nagmamadali.

“Wait lang, Baek…” The taller broke the kiss and stared at him.

“Ayaw mo ba?”

“Sure ka ba?”

"Yes, babe. Happy birthday and you deserve this, okay? I'll make sure before you birthday ends, we're both moaning because of pleasure." Hindi na nga sila nagpigil lalo na si Chanyeol.

They kissed again and the kiss is more messy than what they usually do. Chanyeol's hands were both squeezing Baek's ass. The exposed milky white ass and he keep pushin him closer to his clother crotch who's buldging because of Baekhyun.

Makoya pa lang niya na suot nito yung Lingerie na sobrang sexy tapos tback pa, na turn on na siya. What if pa kaya yung kumandong si Baek diba?

Chanyeol pushed his ass again, it was a signal that the smaller should hump him which he did, sinakto pa na yung ass hole ni Baek yung kakiskisan ng clothed dick ng boyfriend niya and his hole was sensitive that he moaned really loudly.

A slutty moan.

"Ahh fuck Chanyeol!"

"Babe my cock is not yet exposed yet, you moaned like I'm already abusing your hole." The taller smirked and he moved his hips a little bit fast so his clothed dick will grind more on his hole.

It was already wet, Chanyeol felt it on his pants. 

"Babe oh my god please!"

"Regalo mo sa akin yung katawan mo diba?" Baek nodded.

"So I can do anything I want?"

"Yes!"

"Kasama ba dun ang laspagin ka?"

"Fuck Chanyeol, you are really a gentleman!" Baek stopped humping him and hinampas sa braso si Chanyeol.

"Isn't obvious na I've been seducing you? I want to get fucked but momol lang nakukuha ko."

"I don't know okay!"

"Well ngayon alam mo na? Just do anything with me! tangina gawin mo na akong puta mo. Laspagin mo, what ever!"

Sometimes, Baekhyun can be really dirty and naughty. Hindi man nito kinagat yung unang landian nila, yung unang alok ni Chanyeol ng sex but in the end, he got it..

And it was not just sex.

_They're making love and it is much better._

"Okay, baby. I'll take care of you." Binuhat niya si Baek and they kissed as they got inside Baek's room.

He gently threw his boyfriend on his bed at unti unting hinubad ang mga saplot nito. Ito naman si Baek, pinagmasdan kung paano hinubad ni Chanyeol yung mga damit niya, kung paano nito tanggalin yung pantalon niya at biglang lumabas ang tite nito.

Nawindang siya sa laki. _Mas malaki pa sa ginamit niyang dildo when he touched himself._

At dahil sa sex deprived siya, bumukaka na agad si Baek at wine-welcome na nito si Chanyeol. 

The taller crawled on top of him and captured his lips again. Chanyeol was the one humping him right now. His hardened cock rubbing onto Baekhyun’s clother one, yung tite na nasa likod ng lingerie niya.

"Babe, san mo nabili yan lingerie mo?"

"K-kanina lang sa g-glorietta-- ahh Babe." Baek was cut of when the taller pressed his thumb on his nipple.

"Akala ko ba magpapahinga ka?"

"Bumili lang ako then sinukat ko. I was fingering my self a while ago while wearing this then dumating ka."

"Ginalaw mo na sarili mo while thinking of me?"

"Two times. Eh ikaw? Pinag-jakolan mo na ba ako?"

"No but today, It will happen."

Chanyeol lifted Baekhyun's body to unbuckle the hook from his lingerie and remove it from his body. He was now on naked glory under Chanyeol.

Sa sobrang ganda ng katawan ni Baekhyun, the taller held his cock and jack himself while starring at his boyfriend's body. Baekhyun also did the same but, he is fingering himself. 

Harap harapan nila pinagjajakulan ang isa't isa at it was really hot. Chanyeol thinking of Baekhyun's mouth as he fuck his hand and Baekhyun thinking of Chanyeol’s finger as he stretch his hole.

"Ahh tangina Baekhyun gusto na kita kantutin."

"Do it." It was a signal for him na tuluyan na siyang pasukin.

He removed the latter’s fingers and replaced it with his hard cock. Habang pinapasok niya ito, napapaungol siya sa sikip ni Baekhyun. Kain na kain nito ang pagkalaki-laking tite niya.

Partida na finger na ah pero tangina, ang sikip sikip.

"Babe, biglain mo." Baek said.

"Masakit siya."

"I liked it that way! Please Chanyeol just-- laspagin mo na ako ng tuluyan." Makakatanggi ba siya?

"Just tell me if sobrang sakit."

And hindi na nagpapigil si Chanyeol. Pinasok na niya agad yung tite niya sa loob ni Baekhyun.

Naghalo halo na ang sakit at sarap sa sistema ni Baekhyun and both of it can make him shut his eyes and moan. He even held the sheets kasi tangina talaga ibang klaseng tite ang pumasok sa kanya.

Nataba, maugat, mahaba, baon na baon sa kanya and it felt different. 

"Move ka na please?"

"Yakapin mo ako." Both of them hugged each other's bodies and that was when Chanyeol started moving.

Just like Baekhyun’s wish kanina, he really made his boyfriend his slut. His puta.

First moves wasn't slow. It was a hard and deep thrust that it found his sweet spot inside. Saktong sakto kaya yung ungol ni Baekhyun is more on pasigaw.

And as time goes by, pabilis ng pabilis si Chanyeol. Nung sanay na si Baek sa laki nito. Binilisan na niya ang pagbayo at takaga pinatirik ni Chanyeol ang mga mata nito. Pinaungol nang sobrang lakas. Yumayanig na yung kama sa bilis ni Chanyeol pero they didn't care.

Talagang nilalaspag na siya ni Chanyeol.

They changed their position after a few minutes. Baekhyun was riding Chanyeol for now and they are both savouring their lips.

"Hawak ka sa headboard."

"Why?"

"Naaalala mo nung sinabi ko na under ako sayo?"

Baek nodded. It was really clear kung ano ang sinabi ni Chanyeol.

Under siya ni Baekhyun. Literally and figuratively. 

"Kaso you won't ride me."

"Edi ano?"

"Hold on tightly Babe cause I will make sure that your ass hole will be filled with cum." The taller held his waist and started moving upwards.

He is fucking him below. Naka luhod si Baek at mahigput na kumakapit sa headboard kasi alam niya anytime baka bumigay siya. Sobrang sensitive niya ngayon ultimo naluha na siya sa sobrang sarap, sa sobrang pag baon ng tite ni Chanyeol sa loob niya.

Legit na hindi siya sasantuhin ngayon.

"Tangina Baekhyun!" Pinalo niya yung pwet nito.

"Ch-Chanyeol gago! Lalabasan ako!!"

"Sabay tayo." Yung isang kamay niya at dumako sa tayong tite ni Baekhyunbsa tiyan niya at jinakol ito.

Sinisigurado na sabay silang dalawa lalabasan kaya kung gaano kabilis kumantot si Chanyeol ganun rin kabilis ang pag jakol nito sa kanya.

And Baek lost it again. Mas tirik pa sa buwan ang mata niya at literal na eto ang pinaka masarap na sex na experience niya.

Especially he is doing it with Chanyeol.

"Putok ko sa loob?"

"Yes plea-- ahh oh my god." At parehas na nila naabot ang sukdulan nila.

Yeol stopped moving and pinaupo si Baek sa lap niya while he is releasing everything inside and the smaller is releasing everything on his hand. Naghahalikan na lang sila ngayon habang nilalabas nilang lahat ang tamod nila. Of course Chanyeol broke their kiss for a moment to have a taste of his boyfriend's cum on his hand and Baek did the same, nag over flow yung tamod sa butas niya so using he fingers, he get some of his boyfriend's cum and tasted it. He sucked his fingers teasing Chanyeol pero hindi muna niya kinagat.

Save the fingers for tomorrow. 

_Or sa hospital na lang?_

After that. Chanyeol laid his boyfriend on the bed at may kinuha sa drawer nito sa may bed side. Wet tissues.

"Babe, linis tayo."

"Sure. I love the after care ah." Both of them chuckled and nilinis nilang dalawa ang sarili. Pagkatapos nun, binalot na nila ang kanilang hubad na katawa gamit ang kimot at niyakap ang isa't isa.

"Chanyeol, happy birthday." Baek said. Sakto naman na 11:59 pm.

"Thank you Baek. You don't really have to do this."

"Gusto ko babe and I've been sex deprived. Narinig mo naman siguro sinabi ko kanina."

"Yes, I know kaya always remember na I won't do anything without your consent, okay?"

"Yes babe and also, open up with me ah?"

"Of course. I love you, Baekhyun."

"I love you too, Chanyeol."

The next morning, pagkagising nila, hindi sila bumangon at nag cuddle na lang sa kama. Buti na lang 10 pa shift nilang dalawa and it is only 6am.

They were talking about random things hanggang sa may napansin si Chanyeol about their live story.

"Babe, pansin ko lang, everytime na nagc-code blue sa hospital, there is something happening to us."

"What do you mean?"

"Like our first encounter. Nag code blue diba? Then yung time na we formally introduced each other, we became close dahil nag open up ako sa'yo. The time when we kissed, parehas tayo nagkaroon ng major operation na code blue, the day i said i love you."

Inalala lahat ni Baek yoon and he was right.

_Code blue._

A medical code where in there is in need of cardiac arrest and immediate emergency response from the hospital.

But can we give it a different meaning? Not a medical code but a love term.

Baek reached for his phone and researched about code blue in love.

"The color blue in love symbolizes _trust and faith."_

"Good meaning ah."

"And isa pa, code blue yung isa sa mga ost ng fifty shades."

"So, does that mean need natin ang bdsm?"

"No. What we need is malagong sex life."

What Baekhyun wants, Baekhyun gets.

  
  
  
  
  


After that, talagang naging malago na ang sex life nilang dalawa. Hindi naman palagi araw araw ang dilig dahil minsan, busy sila at pagod sa ospital kaya maspipiliin na lang nila magpahinga kaysa mag sex.

They were really kinky to be honest. It is a new side na na-unlock nila sa isa't isa. Chanyeol onced tried na mag patake control kay Baek which hindi naman niya pinagsisisihan yun dahil nasarapan siya. Nakahiga lang siya and Baek did all the work.

Another one, Baek bought a personal surgical gown na ginamit niya sa bahay and they imagined na nasa OR sila nagsesex dahil bawal mag sex doon because dapat laging malinis.

And when they saved the fingers from their first sex? Gamit na gamit naman siya sa ospital. Mad madalas pa nga na daliri ang kumakantot kay Baek kaysa tite, mas madalas na bibig pa ang kinakantot ni Chanyeol kaysa sa butas.

Pero nabibinyagan naman nila ang ospital. Sex sa office, sa medicine room, sa cr.

And ngayon…

"Chanyeol oh my god!"

Sa vip room

Yung Vip room na hindi madalas na ginagamit, kung saan yung tambayan ni Baek pag malungkot siya, yung pinagdalhan niya kay Chanyeol noon.

Si Baekhyun ay nakasandal sa glass window, nakaharap ang katawan niya sa buong makati at si Chanyeol, nasa likod nita, dinidiin yungbtite niya.

"I told you ipapakita ko sa buong Makati na kinakantot kita." Tuloy tuloy lang si Chanyeol sa paglabas pasok ng tite niya while the smaller is moaning and jacking himself.

Umabot na nga sa point na they are really having sex sa isa sa mga lugar kung saan sila nag simula.

"Baek, face me." Utos ni Chanyeol which the smaller obeyed. He faced his boyfriend and the latter lifted him sabay baon ulit ng tite niya. Sinandal niya yung likod ng jowa sa may bintana ang fucked him again.

"Ahh oh my god Chanyeol!"

"Keep quiet! Baka malaman ng iba na yung doktor na nirerespeto nila is makita nilang kinakantot ko." To prevent people from hearing them. Tinakpan na ni Chanyeol yung bibig niya at mas lalong binilisan ang pagbaon niya hanggang sa labasan sila but it doesn't stop there.

Umupo sila doon sa couch and Baek bounced on top of him. Gumiling giling hanggang labasan na ulit sila.

"Babe oh my god."

"Sarap?"

"Super." Both of them laughed at it tsaka nag bihis na at umaktong walang nangyari.

Lumabas sila ng holding hands doon sa VIP room and sakto rin na pine-page siya for a surgery. 

"Babe, see you later ah? I love you."

"Yes babe. Goodluck!" The taller planted a kiss on his forehead bago umalis.

At pagkaalis ni Chanyeol nakasalubong naman niya si Junmyeon and nakakagukat yun.

"Ayy, Baekhyun alam ko yang glow mo!"

"Ako rin sis! Ganda ah. Anong tawag diyan?"

"After sex glow." Sabay pa nilang sinabi at nagtawanan sila.

"Ang lago na ng sex life mo, Baek. Parang a month ago, problema mo yung hindi pag patol sayo ni Chanyeol."

"Thank you ano! Your lingerie kink worked." Nagtawanan nanaman sila and sabay na silang nag rounds while talking about their sexlife.

Tag tuyot no more kasi lagi nang nabibinyagan ng tamod.

  
  


Nasa may nurse station sila Baek at Jun, nakikipag chikahan kanila Lianne at Miyoung about random things lang naman. Mga life updates ganun at hindi 18+ ang topic.

Mema kwento lang.

Busy silang dalawa magtawanan tapos may kumatok sa desk nila na naagaw ang atensyon nila.

It was a tall girl na napaka ganda at mistisa pa.

"Yes ma'am?" Lianne entertained her.

"Hey, I am looking for Doc Chanyeol Park? Can I know where is his office?"

"Sorry ma'am, he has an ongoing surgery at the mean time. May I know who you are po?"

"Oh, Hye ji Lee. _Chanyeol's fiancé."_ Lahat silang nasa nurse desk nagulat.

Lalo na si Baekhyun. Sobrang daming thoughts ang bumabagabag sa kanya. Sobrang daming tanong.

"Baek ha--"

"Oh, Chanyeol!" Hyeji came to Chanyeol and tiptoed to reach his lips.

Hindi kinaya ni Baekhyun yung view kaya he left. 

Nasasaktan siya, naiiyak siya.

Hindi niya alam ang nangyayari pero tangina ang sakit sakit.

_Katawan lang ba talaga niya yung gusto ni Chanyeol?_

_Pinaglaruan lang ba siya?_

_Ginawa lang ba siyang sextoy?_

_Ginawang kabit?_

"Baekhyun, wait." The taller grab his hand but he is fast enough to remove it from his hold.

"What was that?!"

"Baek, let me explain!"

"All this time ba, pinaglalaruan mo ako? You treated me like a sex toy? Parausan? You slut?!"

"No! Baekhyun mahal kita!"

"Bakit may fiancé?!"

"Arranged marriage yon!"

"So you didn't tell me all this time? So ano ba ako sa'yo, parausan ba talaga?"

"No! Baekhyun please, calm down!"

"Paano ako kakalma?!" Chanyeol didn't reply and just hugged Baekhyun na umiiyak.

"Kalma ka muna, please? Usap tayo pag naka-kalma ka na." Hinagod niya yung likod ng kasintahan para maka-kalma siya. He taught him some breathing exercises that will help him.

Ayaw niya magusap silang dalawa na yung isa galit, baka kung saan sila mauwi nito.

Bumalik silang dalawa doon sa VIP room kanina kung saan kakagawa lang nila ng milagro. Yakap yakap lang ni Chanyeol yung boyfriend niya and hinayaan itong makahinga.

Ilang oras rin sila nagtagal hanggang sa tuluyan nang makakalma si Baek yung ready na sila magusap.

"Babe? Okay ka na?"

"So what is that?" Mukhang okay na nga si Baek.

"Remember nung birthday ko? Yung bigla akong umalis sa bahay? That's the time na dad said me and Hyeji are getting married."

"Sino ba siya at bigla na lang sumulpot?" Medyo kinakabahan si Chanyeol sa sasabihin niya.

But no secrets.

_"My first love."_ Gusto magwala ni Baek.

First love pala eh. Ayan yung mahal na mahal ni Chanyeol noon, iniyakan niya at lahat yan.

"Pero don't ever think of mas lamang na siya sa'yo dahil mas nauna niya. Mas lamang ka kasi ikaw, mahal ko then siya, a part of my past na lang and I have no intentions of going back kasi I have you na, Baek promise. When I said na mahal kita, mahal talaga kita. When I said na hindi kita iiwan, hindi talaga kita iiwan and I will do everything to stop this marriage. I promise, baby. Promise." Lalong naiyak si Baek sa itsura ng kasintahan niya.

Halata sa mga mata nitk na determinado siya na gawin ang lahatvto make him stay, to make him feel he is really loved, to make him feel na wala na yung nakaraan nila ni Hyeji.

He was guilty kasi naisip niya kanina _makipag break sa kanya_ but what Chanyeol did was to assure him of everything.

"We'll get through this, Baek. I love you please…"

"I-I'm sorry if I doubted you. I'm sorry Chanyeol I love you."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Amputa. Kapal nga naman ng mga past bumalik sa present para mang-gulo!!" Junmyeon was ranting infront of Baek after niya ikwento sa kaibigan what exactly happened.

Who Hyeji is and kung bakit epal siya.

"Chanyeol said na pipigilan niya ang kasalanan na mangyayari. I trust him Junmyeon pero…"

"Ay teh alam ko mga linyahan na yan. Takot ka na baka gawin rin nung Hyeji na yun ang lahat para mapasakanya si Chanyeol?" The latter nodded.

"Isa lang yan beh. Wag ka papatalo sa kanya kasi in the first place, ikaw ang legal at ang tunay na mahal tapos siya, sampid na epal. Hindi man ikaw unang nakantot pero ikaw ang huling taong kakantutin." Kahit saan ata hindi maf-filter ang mga salitang lumalabas sa bibig ni Junmyeon.

Hilaw na hilaw.

"Basta. Ilaban mo ganda mo okay? Wag ka papayag dahil nasayo ang tite." Inakbayan siya ni Junmyeon to comfort him.

Sobrang nad-down talaga si Baek, kinakabahan, doubts pero alam niya pinanghahawakan niya and that is Chanyeol’s words.

May tiwala siya dito na hindi siya nito iiwan, ipagpapalit.

Kinagabigan. Sabay na nag out si Baek at Chan sa ospital. Magd-date silang dalawa cause they deserve some.

After what happened yesterday? Hindi pwede hindi makakabawi si Chanyeol.

They were hand in hand at masayang naglalakad sa may Parking papunta sa kotse ni Chanyeol.

"San mo gusto? Jaoanese, chinese, korean, filo, ano?"

"Sayo. Gusto ko sa'yo hehehe."

Ang harot harit. Perks of Being Doc Park's jowa ano?

Both of them laughed at it kasi yun lang yung nararamdaman nila.

Saya.

Pero hindi pala magtatagal yun.

They say Hyeji na nakasandal sa kotse ni Chanyeol. Halatang hinihintay siya 

"Hyeji, ano ginagawa mo dito?"

"Waiting for you. Gusto ko lang naman ayain para sa dinner yung fiancé ko."

"I have my own dinner, Hyeji." He didn't bother to say anything to Hyeji, binuksan na niya yung kotse para makapasok silang dalawa.

But when Baekhyun was about to enter his card, bigla siyang pinigilan ni Hyeji at siya yung sumakay sa shot gun seat.

Napaka bastos na babae.

"Hyeji!"

"What? Wala akong kotse na dala, ihatid mo ako " pikon na pikon na si Baekhyun sa babaeng hinayupak na ito.

Just like what Junmyeon said, huwag siyang papayag na ginagago siya kasi una sa lahat, mas legal siya, _mahal siya._

  
  


"Alam mo miss. Hindi na kasalanan ng _boyfriend_ ko kung wala kang kotse kaya pwede ba? Leave us alone." Likas siyang mataray kaya sobrang easy lang na ganunin niya si Hyeji which umeffect naman kasi the girl felt intimidated by how he acts.

Nung tuluyan na ngang napaalis ni Baek si Hyeji sa loob ng kotse ni Chanyeol at pumasok na siya.

"Ang taray mo ah."

"Bastos eh."

"Nice one babe. Maya ka sa akin."

"Doc Park, ano naman ang gagawin mo."

"You'll see. Basta ang clue, masarap siya."

Guess who's gonna moan tonight?

It was a new day and so far, maganda naman gumagalaw yung araw ni Baekhyun. It's been a week since binulabog ni Hyejin ang tahimik na mundo nila ni Chanyeol.

Baekhyun walking papunta sa office niya. He's with Junmyeon for the meantime since si Chanyeol ay may meeting with other neuros at kasama rin yung jowa ni Junmyeon sa meeting na yun. Kakatapos lang nila mag lunch ngayon. Busy chitchatting habang dala dala ang baso ng mcdonalds.

Nung .malapit na silang dalawa sa office niya, nagulat na lang sila na biglang bumungad si Hyeji sa harap.

Isang linggo nang masaya na wala itong babae na ito pero bakig bigla nanaman sumulpot?

"Wala si Chanyeol. Nasa meeting." Sabi agad ni Baek but the lady grabbed his wrist to stop him from walking.

"I'm here to talk to you." Junmyeon was eyeing on him, sinasabi na dont waste your time talking to someone like her but Baek liked to listen.

Hinayaan na niya si Junmyeon na mauna maglakad and he faced the lady again.

"Ano naman paguusapan?"

"Ako first love ni Chanyeol."

"I know."

"First kiss."

"I know."

"First sex."

"Alam ko."

"Fiancé niya."

"Alam ko." Nainis lalo si Hyeji sa mga sinagot ni Baek.

Ang goal niya, mapalayo ito sa "fiancé" niya by slapping him facts na sure siyang makakaaffect for the latter. But its the opposite than what he is expecting.

"So handa ka talaga maging kabit? Really losing your morals for a love that isn't yours."

"Mali ka ata ng pinag tanungan miss Hyeji. Diba dapat tanong ko sayo yan, you are the one who's losing your morals for a love that have been yours."

"Ako ang nauna Baekhyun."

"Sa gardenia ba, kinakain mo yung unang takip ng tinapay?" A weird question pero sinagot niya ito.

"Hindi."

"See! A living evidence na just because you came into his life first, you'll be the one he would like to be with until the end."

Hyeji can't believe this.

Sinagot na naman siya ni Baekhyun for the second time in his life and no one dares to do it.

"You are just a part of his past. Minahal ka at ako ang present, ako ang mahal." Aalis na si Baek kasi sakto tinatawag siya for an emergency surgery pero pinigilan na naman siya.

"Hindi pa tayo tapos!"

"Hindi pinaghihintay ang pasyente Miss Hyeji. If something bad happens to my patient, are you willing to handle everything?” Ayaw pa ni Hyejin bumitaw pero ayaw na rin naman niya na magbayad at mag-cause ng gulo kaya she let him go.

Nung sinabi ni Hyeji na hindi pa siya tapos. Hindi pa talaga siya tapos.

  
  
  
  
  


\----

“Babe naman. Sabi ko sa office mo na lang para di obvious na ika ikaw ka maglakad. Ayan tuloy!’

“Pasensya ka na Doc Park ah? Sensya na inabutan ng Libog sa kotse mo.” Kakatapos lang nung dalawa mag car sex. Breakfast nila ang isa’t isa pero masyado atang nalaspag ni Chanyeol nang hindi niya alam kaya ayan, Parang bagong tuli kung maglakad.

“Alam mo naman kasi na malaki tong tite ko di mo pa ilugar.” Isa rin si Chanyeol sa mga taong walang filter ang mga salitang lumalabas dito. Buti na lang nasa elevator silang dalawa mula sa basement paakyat sa 3rd floor kung nasaan ang office nilang dalawa.

Ginawan na lang ni Baek ng paraan yung paglalakad niya at success naman na hindi siya nahalata ng mga katrabaho niya, lalo na ni Junmyeon na kakawarak lang ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

“Kita tayo later babe ah?”

“Yes. Ingat ka.” Routine na ni Chanyeol na halikan sa noo yung boyfriend niya bago niya ito papasukin sa loob ng office niya.

Chanyeol was about to leave but he heard his Boyfriend screamed kaya napatingin siya dito.

Lahat ng tao malapit sa office ni Doc Byun ay nagulat sa nangyari.

May balloon na naglalaman ng putik ang bumagsak sa kanya.

“Oh my god babe!”

“Tangina ka Baks!!” Nag utos both Chanyeol and Junmyeon sa mga free na nurse ng clean towel tsaka sabay nilang dalawa pinunasan si Baek.

While Junmyeon is wiping off the mud from his face, he remembered something. Hindi siya sigurado pero yung naiisip niya ang potential suspect na gaganituhin yung kaibigan niya.

“Pustahan Baks yung Hyeji na yun may gawa nito. Binara mo eh.”

“What?! Hyeji?”

“Ay hindi mo alam? Baks di mo sinabi?” Baek looked at Junmyeon at umiling ito.

“Babe?!”

“Chanyeol. Linisin mo muna asawa mo bago mo pagalitan!” Of course ginawa ni Chanyeol yun for his boyfriend. (Dahil takot rin siya kay Junmyeon knowing how feisty he is)

Buti na lang palaging may extrang damit si Baekhyun sa loob ng office niya kaya safe na safe siya ngayon pero hindi siya safe sa jowa niya. Hindi na niya kasi pinaalam yung about kay Hyeji yesterday kasi useless lang, It will cause a huge fight pa knowing how passionate Chanyeol is when it comes to defending what is right, Defending him as one of his most valued person and after nga ng cleaning session nila ay Chanyeol started asking him questions about what happened at kinwento naman niya.

After hearing Baekhyun's story kung paano ito pinagtanggol ang sarili. Alam na niya agad na Hyeji has the capability to do things like this dahil kilala niya yung ex niya. Ayaw na ayaw nun nalalamangan ng iba.

And Chanyeol is really fuming right now.

“Bakit hindi mo sa akin agad?!”

“Kasi nga ganyan. Magagalit ka at ayaw ko naman ng gulo. Hinarap ko na siya magisa kasi bwisit na bwisit na ako sa kanya.”

“That’s it. I had enough of her.”

“Babe kung ano man binabalak mo, Huwag na! Hindi naman ako nasaktan.”

“So hihintayin mo pa na masaktan ka? No babe at Hindi ko na hihintayin na maka-isa pa siya ulit sa’yo. As much as possible pipigilan ko siya hanggang sa makakaya ko and I will do it right now.” Bigla na lang lumayas si Chanyeol sa harap ni Baekhyun at nag drive pauwi sa kanila.

Alam niya na halos kakapasok niya pa lang at alam niya rin na nasa bahay nila yung pamilya ni Hyeji. Pinalusot na lang niya na may maaga siyang surgery kaya hinayaan siya na maaga makaalis pero ngayon babalik siya to cut this bulshit of.

Nadadamay si Baekhyun sa problema niya and he doesn’t like that.

Nung nakarating na siya. Galit na galit siyang pumasok sa bahay na sakto naman na nandoon si Hyeon kausap yung mama niya.

“Hyeji, Anong ginawa mo kay Baek?” Bungad na tanong niya sa dalaga.

“What? I don’t know!”

“Stop the bulshit. Alam ko na ikaw lang ang may kakayahan at may galit kay Baekhyun sa mga oras na ‘to and I want you to stop pestering my boyfriend.”

“What? May boyfriend ka?” His mom asked which he nodded.

“Yes! Kaya I want to call this fucking wedding off!”

“You can’t do that!!” A stern voice coming from upstairs was heard. It was from his father na kasalukuyang kasama ang tatay ni Hyejin.

“Cutting the wedding off could end us Chanyeol! Hyeji was your first love naman so I don’t see anything wrong if papakasalan mo siya and hihiwalayan mo Boyfriend mo.” lalo lang nagalit si Chanyeol doon sa sinabi ng tatay niya.

_Breaking up with Baekhyun was the code blue of his life and he will never let that happen._

“No dad! Hindi ko na mahal si Hyeji and I don’t want to break up with the person I wanted to be with.”

“Chanyeol Don’t do this!”

“Bakit nga dad?! All of you are forcing me into this Wedding. Pati si Kuya kinakausap ako about it so ano ba? Hindi ba pwede na pabayaan niyo na lang ako and let me live!”

“Chanyeol, Your Family has tons of loans from the bank that needs to be paid.” Hyeji said at doon hindi makapaniwala si Chanyeol.

Paano sila nagkaroon ng napakalaki na utang?

“What?!”

“Na- bankrupt yung restaurant ni Tita, may investor na tinakas lahat ng funds niyo from your dad's company kaya malaki utang niyo ngayon sa banko and this marriage will save your family.” Natulala si Chanyeol.

Hindi niya alam na may ganitong problema yung pamilya niya. Hindi niya alam na all this time halos naghihirap na sila. Gusto sabihin ni Chanyeol na siya na lang magbabayad pero kahit pagsamahain pa yung sweldo nilang magkapatid, hindi pa yun sapat lalo na mayroon mga interest yung utang. Hindi naman ganun kataas ang sweldo ng mga front liners dito sa pilipinas.

“So gagamitin niyo ako? Ano sa tingin niyo isususko ko sarili ko? Kahit anong mangyari hindng hindi ako magapakasal kay Hyeji at mas gugustuhin ko na lang maging kuba kakatrabaho para mabayaran utang natin kaysa makasama ang isang taong _Hindi ko guto makasama.”_ Chanyeol left them. Tinatawag pa siya ng mga magulang niya pero he didn’t bother to look back.

Ayaw niya isipin. Nakakapanghina ng buong sistema niya.

Dahil hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung ano na ang sunod niyang gagawin, Dumiretyo na lang siya kay Baekhyun. Gusto niya ng yakap kasi ang bigat bigta.

He wanted to do something for his parents pero hindi sa ganun paraan. AYaw niya paglaruan ang marriage. _Ayaw niya makasal sa taong hindi si Baekhyun._

Mabilis siyang nakarating doon sa unit ng kasintahan niya. Kumatok siya tapos nung binuksan na ni BaekHyun yung pinto. Yumakap siya. SIniksik niya yung ulo niya sa leeg nito.

“Hey. What happened?”

“Okay lang. Hindi ka na gagalawin ni Hyejin tsaka _wala nang kasalan na magaganaop.”_

  
  
  
  


——

Chanyeol took a day off the next day. He spend the night at Baekhyun’s. Walang nangyari sa kanila. Nagyakapan lang sila buong mag damag.

Hindi sinabi ni Chanyeol ang exact reason kung bakit niya naisipan mag day off. Basta sinabi niya lang na pagod siya and he needs rest.

Hapon ngayon. Kakatapos lang ng surgery ni Baek and papunta siya ngayon sa canteen para kumain kasi teh, gutom na gutom na siya.

  
  


Pagkaayos niya ng sarili niya, may kumatok sa office niya. Akala niya si Junmyeon na yayain siya para kumain (or kaya may dala para ilibre siya) pero hindi.

It was Hyeji.

“Miss Hyeji. What brings you here?”

“I’m here para sabihin sayo na ket Chanyeol go.”

“Ayoko nga. The wedding was off naman.”

“Yes and maghihirap na pamilya ni Chanyeol because of your stupid love.” Baekhyun frozed for a moment at sinusubukan na iprocess yung narinig niya.

Totoo ba? Bakit wala naman nababanggit si Chanyeol sa kanya tungkol doon?

“Stop lying.”

“Hindi ako nagsisinungaling.”

“Oh so kung totoo man, gagamitin mo itong opportunity to take Chanyeol away from me?”

“I am helping him. Ikaw ba pag pinakasalan ka niya, mababayaran niyong dalawa ang utang ng pamilya niya?”

“Stop being selfish, Baekhyun. Isipin mo pamilya ni Chanyeol kung mayron ka naman katiting na awa na natitira.” And then Hyejin left like nothing happened.

She left Baekhyun confused,guilty, crying.

Pakiramdam niya, siya yung mali. _Mali yung meron sa kanila ni Chanyeol_. Not agreeing with their marriage was like He will let the family of his lover go bankrupt.

Ang sakit. Napaka sakit.

Ayaw niya makipag break kasi parehas silang nangako sa isa’t isa na ilalaban nila ito kahit anong mangyari.

Pero paano na sila lalaban kung yung isa naman is iba ang finish line?

“Baks! Lunch— gaga bakit ka umiiyak?!”

“Jun…”

“Anong nanyari? Sabihin mo sa akin!”

_“Kailangan na namin mag hiwalay ni Chanyeol.”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He promised the taller na pupuntahan niya ito after ng shift niya and here he is. Nasa harapan ng tinutuluyan niyang condo.

And final decision na. Makikipag break na siya.

He talked about everything kay Junmyeon ang lahat and hindi rin alam ng kaibigan kung paano matatakasan ang sitwasyon nila.

Napaka hirap. Gusto niya angkinin si Chanyeol pero hindi niya magawa dahil parang hinayaan na lang niya yung pamilya nito pag nangyari yun.

He took a deep breath and knocked on his door na kaagad naman binuksan nung kasintahan niya.

Chanyeol looks tired. Halatang pinipilit lang nito maging okay para hindi ipahalata sa kasintahan niya na he has been carrying his problems on his own.

At naawa si Baekhyun.

Maybe letting Chanyeol go could lessens his problems diba?

"Hey, Chanyeol. Okay ka lang?"

"Yeah! Im okay. May gusto ka ba kainin babe? Lulutuan kita."

"Chanyeol. Pakasalan mo na si Hyejin." Napatingin bigla si Chanyeol sa kanya. Tinignan niya kung seryoso ba talaga tong boyfriend niya?

Parang noong isang araw g na g ito makipagaway.

"Prank ba ito? Babe naman. Lutuan na lang kita."

"Hindi. Seryoso ako Chanyeol. _Kailangan mo tulungan pamilya mo."_

"Paano mo nalamab yan? Did Hyejin told you para ibrain wash ka? Babe hindi--"

"Paano mo mababayaran yung utang, sige nga?"

"Sume-sweldo ako Baek!"

"At alam mo na hindi sapat ang sweldo natin for a year para mabayaran kahit 30% plus interest. Chanyeol help you family."

"If helping them is losing you then I wont!"

"Pamilya mo sila!"

"Mahal kita Baekhyun! Trust me on this. Gagawan ko toh ng paraan."

"Ano, papagudin mo sarili mo? Chanyeol please!"

"Baekhyun, please! Akala ko ba we are on this together? Bakita ka sumusuko?!"

"Akala ko rin we are all in this together pero you never told me kahit may Chance ka na kahapon na sobrang bigat na responsibilidad pala yang dinadala mo."

"Ayaw kita idamay."

"Edi maghiwalay na tayo kung ayaw mo ako idamay!"

Nagsisigawan na sila. Parehas na umiiyak, _parehas na nasasaktan._

"What the hell?!"

"Chanyeol mag jowa tayo kaya kahit sabihin mo hindi mo kaya na idamay ako, damay ako sa lahat! Ayaw mo ako madamay diba? Mag hiwalay na tayo para tapos na! Magpakasal ka na kay Hyeji!" 

"Baek, no please!" Lumuhod na siya infront of him, begging him to stay, na wag makipag break sa kanay pero tinalikuran niya lang ito.

Baek can no longer take the pain seing Chanyeol cry like that.

Gusto niya mab yakapin, halikan and tell him he wont leave him pero hindi eh. Ayaw ni Baekhyun ma-guikty sa buong buhay niya na he can do something to save Chanyeol's family pero hindi niya ginawa dahil he loves Chanyeol so much.

Parang kasalanan pa na mahal niya si Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun please! Pagusapan natin 'toh." He felt Chanyeol hugged him from behin pero inalis niya iyon.

"Wala nang paguusapan. _Tapos na tayo."_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Baks… cheer up na…" Junmyeon is currently patting his back, pinapakalma ang kaibigan niya kanina pa iyak ng iyak.

"Hindi mo naman kasi kailangan makipag break eh."

"No. Sa una lang ako iiyak. Bukas, hindi na. Promise."

Liar.

Yung sinabi niya na bukas hindi na siya iiyak, hindi naman totoo. Isang buwan na nakakalipas pero sa tuwing makikita niya si Chanyeol sa ospital, pakiramdam niya nasisira puso niya. Knowing na Chanyeol changed after their break up.

Hindi na siya tulad ng dati na panay ngiti, panay kausap sa iba.

_Naging cold sa lahat ng tao._

And yung kasal nila ni Hyeji, tuloy na. Palagi nang nasa ospital yung babae, panay cling kay Chanyeol.

Panay PDA. Sa harap pa ni Baek.

Minsan, napadaan siya sa office ni Chanyeol and he heard moans. Hindi niya mapigilan sabihin na _ako dati kinakantot niya sa loob._

Still, he was nit sure if they fucked but it really hurted him. Basically, kahat ng Chanyeol related things that they used to do really hurts.

Madaming what ifs.

What if walang utang?

What if mayaman sila?

What if kasing taas ng youtuber ang sweldo nilang front liners?

What if kumapit siya?

"Baks! Huy!!"

"A-ano?"

"Sabi ko, kakagatin mo ba yung sinabi mo ba yung sinabi ko sayo kagabi? It will help you na maka move on."

"Ayoko…"

"Edi wala kang trabaho _pag nagresign ka dito?"_

"Bahala na Junmyeon." Yeah you heard it right.

Magreresign na si Baek sa makati med, hindi niya na kasi kinakaya ang sakit na nararamdaman niya na akala niya kakayanin niya.

At bukas niya balak ipasa ang resignation. 

"Pero sis, aalis ka ba talaga ng walang paalam?"

"Who said that? Magpapaalam ako. _At least one last time."_

"Basta, Baekhyun. Suport lang ako sayo palagi ah?"

"Junmyeon. Salamat so much." And both of them hugged.

_Their last hug_.

And may isa pang pagpapaalaman si Baekhyun para pag nakaalis na siya, mas makakapag move on na siya.

At si Chanyeol yun.

It was 8pm, nasa harakan siya ng condo ni Chanyeol. He missed this place. Maraming pangyayari ang naganap dito.

Sobrang daming memories. Kahit pa most of it are their kalats, ang mga sex na nangyari, lahat yun it-treasure niya hanggang sa makapagsimula siya ng bagong buhay.

Huminga siya ng malalim at kumatok sa pintuan.

Ang last katok niya here is yung nakipag hiwalay siya sa kanya, ngayon naman, magpapaalam na siya.

Bumukas yung pinto at bumungad ang isang topless ba Chanyeol, bagong ligo at naka towel lang ibaba.

"Ano ginagawa mo dito?" The taller asked him with his cold voice.

"Checking on you."

"What for? Hindi na tayo. May fiancé na ako." Ang sakit marinig na kay Chanyeol na mismo nang gagaling yan.

"Alam ko… gusto ko lang sana sabihin na ano…"

"What?"

Ang hirap sabihin.

Hindi niya alam kung bakit hindi niya kaya sabihin na aalis na siya, lalayo na siya, iiwanan na niya talaga ang buhay niya. _Tuluyan na niyang iiiwan si Chanyeol_.

Pero it won't hurt if his goodbye would be a kiss, right?

Last kiss na tapos aalis na siya.

Lumapit siya kay Chanyeol, placed his hands on the taller's bare shoulders and reached for his lips. It was a slow 5 second kiss from Baek and satisfied na siya.

"Bye."

Akala niya tapos na, pero hindi pa.

Hinila siya ni Chanyeol papasok sa loob, sinandal sa pinto at sinugaban ng halik. Halik na hindi nagmamadali, yung halik na ginagawa nila pag trip nila mag momol. Slow, passionate, deep.

_Full with love._

Unang humiwalay si Chanyeol sa halikan nila para pagmasdan si Baekhyun.

"Miss na miss kita, Baek."

"Chan…"

"Baekhyun please be mine again please…"

"May fiancé ka!"

"You know very well na ikaw lang mahal ko. This maybe cheating in their eyes but I don't care anymore. I want to be with you. _I want you."_ Naiiyak si Baek.

Hindi niya na alam kung kakayanin niya pa umalis knowing na hanggang ngayon, mahal parin siya ni Chanyeol. 

Mutual ang feelings pero hindi talaga pwede. Desisido na siya umalis. 

Pero gusto maging selfish ni Baekhyun for one night lang. Huling beses na mangyayari ito.

"Chanyeol…"

"Yes baby?" Inalis ni Baekhyun yung towel sa waste ni Chanyeol kaya tumambad sakanya ang malaking tite na ang tagal niyang hindi naramdaman, ang tagal hindi pumasok sa kanya.

"I missed you…"

"I missed you so much Baekhyun."

"Pumasok na toh kay Hyeji?" The smaller asked as he slowlt moved his hand, jacking his _ex_ off.

"I did finger her pero I really can't have sex with anyone unless ikaw yun, Baekhyun."

"Can I have you for tonight? Like dati, _babe?"_

"Yes _babe. I am all yours for tonight."_

Pagkasabi na pagsabi ni Baek niyan, binuhat siya ni Chanyeol at hinalikan agad. He carried him papunta sa bed room niya. Maingat niyang binaba si Baekhyun sa kama niya, hinubaran ito at muling pumaibabaw sa kanya.

Prehas nilang miss ang katawan ng isa't isa kaya todo dikit sila, todo hawak at todo halik.

"Babe, on all fours please." Utos ni Chanyeol and sinunod naman ito ni Baek. Sa sobrang pagkamiss ni Chanyeol, he spanked him light before going down on the smaller's ass hole and licked it.

It's been a while since Chanyeol rimmed him like that and when he does, sigurado na titirik talaga mata ni Baekhyun sa sarap.

"Ahhh!" And here is it. Chanyeol started inserting his tongue inside his hole. His warm tongue is making the smaller feel things inside his stomach.

His legs are already shaking out of pleasure, dagdag mo pa na hindi lang dila ang pinapasok ni Chanyeol, salit salitan sila ng dalawa nitong daliri at minsan, pinagsasabay niya kaya napapadala si Baekhyun sa kama. All fours, hindi niya kaya pag ganun kasarap yung dila at daliring kumakantot sa kanya.

"Harap ka." Pinaharap siya ni Chanyeol tapos bigla na lang siyang ginulat nung bigla niyang pinasok yung tite niya.

Hindi magrereklamo si Baekhyun dahil miss niya ito. The feeling na mawawarak siya. Isang buwan siyang natuyo.

"Babe-- oh my god I miss your cock! Ahh!"

"I missed you." Chanyeol gave him a peck on his lips.

"You ass hole." A peck again.

"Your cute cock." Another peck. 

"Your insides." Another peck. 

"I miss all of you Baek and I dont think I can be gentle…"

"Make it rough then."

"Sure?"

_"Fuck me as if it's your last."_ And their night really went really hot.

Buong magdamag nila tinikman ang isa't isa. Buong magdamag sila umuungol, tinitikman ang sarili.

They really enjoyed their night. They acted like a couple again, they acted like nothing happened between them. Yung hindi sila nasaktan.

But we all know that this is their last.

The last kiss, the last sex, the last cuddle.

  
  
  
  
  


"Babe. Gising."

"Sleepy pa ako."

_"May pasok ka."_ And that woke Baekhyun up.

Nagising siya and he is inside Chanyeol's arms. _Nakangiti siya._ It's been so long nung makita niya ang ngiting kasing liwanag ng araw sa labas.

"You called me babe?"

"Yes. Ikaw naman ang og." Natawa si Baek at inisip na lang na last naman na ito, lulubusin na niya.

"Tss! Pinagluto mo ba ako?"

"Hindi pa ako bumabangon babe."

"Then make me breakfast or, ako na lang breakfast mo?"

"Can I have both? Can I fuck you while I make breakfast." Hindi na siya tumanggi.

Sabi nga niya. _Last na ito._

Binaba ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa condo niya bago siya pumasok sa MakMed. Hindi na rin niya kasi nahintay si Baek magpalit dahil may surgery siya kaya balak noya gawin is after ng operation, yayayain niya ito lumabas.

Wala nang paki si Chanyeol sa sasabihin ng iba tsaka, alam naman nilang lahat na arranged lang sila ni Hyeji. Alam ng lahat na si Baekhyun ang tunay na tinitibok nito.

Sobrang bilis ng oras, hindi na niya namalayan na tapos na yung operation kaya dumiretyo na agad siya sa office ni Baek and he supposed na nasa loob ito.

"Babe?" Katok niya but there's no answer.

"Baekhyun?" Katok niya pa pero wala talaga nasagot.

Doon lang napansin ni Chanyeol na wala na yung sign na nakalagay sa may pintuan na "Dr. Baekhyun Byun MD." At dahil doon, nag oanic na siya at pinuntahan agad si Yixing sa opisina niya na sakto naadoon rin si Junmyeon.

"Junmyeon, nasaan si Baekhyun?!"

"Umalis na. Teka, sabi niya magpapaalam siya sayo. Di ba niya nasabi?"

"Nagkita kami kagabi but he didn't mention anything about that?! Nasaan siya? Hindi ba siya papasok?"

"Wala na umalis na at hindi ko alam kung saan nagpunta. Matagal na niya plano yan."

"Tangina naman! Nagmamakaawa ako kung tinatago niyo--"

"Nag resign na siya." Lahat tumingin sa entrance and there's Donghae Park, Chanyeol's brother na mayron hawak na envelope. 

"Eto resignation letter niya. Si Junmyeon nagdala kanina."

"Tinaggap mo Kuya? Tangina bakit?!"

"Kasi much better kung parehas kayong makakapag move on. Chanyeol ikakasal ka na."

"Fuck that stupid marriage! Tangina naman kuya ayaw niyo ba talaga na kahit isang beses palayain niyo ako?! Tangina gusto ko lang naman mag mahal? Gusto ko lang naman makasama siya pero dahil sa punyetang kasal na yan wala na sa akin ang kaisa-isang taong kaya ako pasayahin!" 

"Kalma ka--"

"Hindi ako kakalma!! Galit na galit ako sa punyetang kasal na tan dahil sa tanginang yon wala na ako!" Donghae came to his brother and hugged him.

Awang awa siya sa totoo lang. Kung pwede lang, siya na ang sumalo sa lahat ng responsibiludad ng bunsong kapatid gagawin niya. Siya ang panganay pero yung bunso ang naghihirap.

"Chanyeol tama na."

"Mahal na mahal ko siya kuya… sana tinali ko na lang siya para hindi makaalis. Sana hindinko tinake as a joke when he siad na fuck him as if its my last when it was literally my last. Kuya ang sakit…" dumamay na rin si Yixing sa pagyakap sa kapwa doktor. Junmyeon on the side na naiyak na rin dahil nasasaktan siya sa kinahinatnan ng dalawa.

Junmyeon was there through Baek's kalat, kilig at sakit. Alam rin ni Junmyeon kung gaano minahal ni Chanyeol ang kaibigan niya kaya ang sakit sakit.

Also, hindi lang silang tatlo ang nakakita kung paano nagwala si Chanyeol nung nalaman niya na umalis na si Baek.

She saw him cry.

Hyeji saw everything. 

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

**9 months later**

* * *

  
  
  


"Welcome po sa Manila doctor's, _doc Park."_

"Uy haha. Salamat."

New environment, new start.

Yan ang nasa isip ni Chanyeol. After ng nangyari, iniwan na rin niya ang makati Med dahil masiyado siyang nasasaktan, masiyadong maraming alaala ang naiwan doon. Pero hindi lang siya basta basta nag s-stay sa iisnag ospital.

Para siyang nag w-world tour na every 3 months, lilipat siya ng ospital and most of the are small hospitals lang, yung hindi masiyadong kilala.

Ngayon, from makati, to Taguig, to pasig, and his 4th hospital, sa Las Piñas na. It was a small hospital malapit sa southville village. Well hindi naman super small. It was a hospital fir everyone.

"Ako pala si Youngwoon Kim, yung suoervisor dito. You can start na you day--"

  
  


_"Code blue!!"_ May dumating bigla na ambulance at sunod sunod sila. Lahat may dalang mga taong mukhang kakagaling lang sa aksidente.

"Yeah, first day mo dito ay code blue agad."

"Okay lang po doc. _I've been in code blue for 9 months."_

And it was really exhausting for Chanyeol na unang araw pa lang eh sumabak agad sa digmaan. Doctors vs Kamatayan ang buti na lang talaga natalo sila si Kamatayan.

"Ligtas na po anak niyo, Sir. Iwasan na lang po muna ang heavy activities at iwasan rin muna galawin yung tahi sa ulo. Babalik po ako evey 2 days to check on him."

"Yes Doc! Salamat po!" Nag bow si Chanyeol sa kanila at iniwanan yung pamilya sa vip room.

Oo, una niyang pasiyente is nasa VIP ward at sobrang big time niya na.

_May naaalala nga siya eh._

Naninibago si Chanyeol, sobra. Wala pa siyang gaano kilala at hindi niya pa alam ang pasikot sikot.

Pabalik na siya sa office niya, nakasalubong niya yung dalawang nurse na parang gulat na gulat na makita siya.

Hindi na niya pinansin kasi baka napogian lang or what pero, nabingi ata ng isang segundo si Chanyeol nung narinig niya yung sinabi ng nurse.

"Kamukha ng bagong doktor yung anak ni _Doc Byun."_ Hindi siya sure kung yung Byun ba na yun ay yung _Byun niya_ or ibang tao?

There's one way to find out.

Nakita ni Chanyeol na pumasok sila sa dulong room sa may VIP ward. Agad naman lumabas yung dalawang nurse kay nag panggap siya na may inaaral yun floor plan when in fact, pagkaalis nila, pumunta sita doon sa dulong room.

Chanyeol’s hands were shaking. Kinakabahan siya na baka tama or Mali siya pero wala naman mawawala if ic-confirm niya diba?

Nagpakawala ito ng malalim na hininga at binuksan niya ang pintuan.

He was welcomed by a small man na hine-hele yung baby habang nakatingin sa labas.

And that small man's figured looks like Baekhyun. 

He decided na ipaalam na sa lalaki na naandoon siya kay sinadya niya isara yung pintuan ng medyo malakas.

"Nurse Rei, Ano--"

And That's whdn Chanyeol lost it.

It was really him.

_His love, his Baekhyun._

Naluluha siya. Ang tagal niya ito hindi nakita, ang tagal na niya hinahanap ito at natagpuan na iya muli sa wakas.

Baekhyun was kinda sensitive pa kaya sobra siyang naiyak seeing him. Hindi na rin napigilan ni Chanyeol ang sarili kaya nilapitan niya si Baekhyun at niyakap niga ito, sinigurado na hindi naiipin ang anak nito. 

"Oh my god… I miss you so much.."

"Chanyeol."

"Baekhyun baby." He cupped the smaller’s cheek at hinimas ang mga ito gamit ang kanyang thumb.

"Ikaw yan diba? Yung Baekhyun ko?"

"Y-yes.. i am…" humiwalay sandali si Baek para ipahiga sa kama ang baby na buhat niya bago niya yakapin ng maayos si Chanyeol. Ang higpt higpit nang yakap nila.

Yakap ng pagkasabik sa isa't isa.

"Naandito ka lang pala.. "

"How's life naman, Chanyeol? Kamusta ang buhay may asawa?"

_"Hindi natuloy ang kasal."_ Nagulat siya.

"Ha? Bakit?"

"Nag back out si Hyeji. Nag volunteer na lang siya na tumulong at maglabas ng pera para sa utang namin." Putangina.

Yun na lang masasabi niya 

Hindi niya iniwan si Chanyeol para mabalitaan na ganun!!

Naiiyak muli si Baekhyun kasi tangina ng tadhana, pinaglalaruan sila eh ang gusto lang naman nila at magmahalan diba? Sana sinabi nang mas maaga na may plot twist pala!

"Baekhyun don't cry, hey!"

"Paano ako hindi maiiyak? Those 9 months are wasted na sana masaya tayo. Na sana inaalagaan mo kami…" at doon bigla naalala ni Chanyeol yung baby na hawak niya.

"Kayo? Babe, don't tell me…"

"Yes, anak natin siya. Kanina ko lang siya nilabas." Naiyak na rin si Chanyeol but it was tears full of joy.

Hindi niya inaasahan na sa muli nilang pagkikita ng taong mahal niya ay may bonus pa na isa. Isa pang taong magiging dahilan ng ngiti niya sa araw araw.

Chanyeol tried to carry his daughter at nung binuhat niya, bigla itong ngumiti sa kanya and it made them soft.

"She loves you agad, Daddy."

"Ang bilis ng transistion natin."

"Nag code blue kanina, Baekhyun, alam mo ba?"

"Hmm… hindi kasi natulog ako eh. Pero talaga? We met again…"

_"Nagkita nanaman tayo in code blue. "_

"Na code blue ako Baek."

"Ha?! Anong nanyari? Why?!"

"Simulan nang mawala ka, lagi akong naka code blue. " Both of them laughed at it kasi gets nila.

It was a song from fifty shades. Code blue.

Ibig sabihin, a person needed someone to survive the code blue inside him.

Chanyeol needed Baekhyun so he could survive code blue and now, official na nakasurvive na siya.

"Hindi na kita iiwan Chanyeol. I promise to fight with you, okay? Hindi na ako susuko."

"Same babe. I will always put you and our baby first, I will let you be a part of me, sabay tayong haharap sa problema, okay ba Doc Byun?"

"Okay na Okay, _daddy doc."_ Natawa silang dalawa sa name calling at pati yung anak nilanh dalawa natawa. Baek hugged Chanyeol and the taller gave his daughter and Baek a kiss on their foreheads as a sign of love for them.

"Doc Byun?" May pumasok na Nurse kaya Naghiwalay muna sila sa family bonding nila.

"Ano po name ni Baby? Nakalimutan ko po kunin hehehe."

"Daddy, ano raw name ng little angel natin?"

"Ako mag papangalan?"

"Yes! I trust you and daddy ka niya." Kinikilig talaga siya everytime na sasabihin ni Baek na daddy siya, na may baby na sila, na may someone na mas magpapatibay pa ng relasyon nila.

"Babe, I'll name my baby where we started ah?"

_"Code blue?"_

"Haha babe! Hindi code blue. _Coline Blue Park. Blue Park "_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
